Classic bloody
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Romeo & Julieta: El amor es tan fuerte como la muerte, la insistencia en la devoción exclusiva es tan inexorable como el Seol. El Cantar de los Cantares 8:6
1. Cendrillon

Naruto no me pertenece.

Si te gustan los clásicos de Disney o algunos de estos cuentos tal como son. Los cuentos de hadas originales no tenían finales para nada felices.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cendrillon**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Por favor, que no suene las campanas.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Miku**__ -_

.

.

Desde la ventana de la carroza podía ver la media luna ser cubierta por las nubes de la noche. Una oscuridad se hizo patente. Pero a ella no le importaba, le era mejor así. _Todo sería más fácil_. Deseaba que esa oscuridad tan calidad fuera eterna, que la abrigara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando paso un flequillo de su cabello tras su oreja. _Estaba nerviosa_. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Lo que haría le costaría su propia vida si la atrapaban.

Alisa las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido blanco perlado. No cargaba esos trapos viejos que su vieja madrastra la obligaba a cargar. Harapos mugrientos e inservibles. Todo lo contrario, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

…_**Una princesa rota y sin vida…**_

Por una desgracia acaecida hace años por la muerte de su madre, _su verdadera madre_. Tan solo era una niña pequeña, y por ello, su padre contrajo matrimonio con una mujer libidinosa y aprovechada. Trató de impedirlo, pero él se rehusó en escucharla, por lo que tuvo que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando su padre se hubo marchada, y el antifaz de buena mujer se aparto del rostro de su madrastra, tomo el cuchillo que la ama de llaves utilizaba para cortar la carne cruda y la escondió entre sus ropas. La mujer estaba en el balcón, la sirvienta en el jardín, y ella con el cuchillo en mano.

Todo pareció un accidente, un suicidio sin más. Con las venas cortadas y la cabeza rota por la caída en el balcón, nadie sospecho que había sido ella. ¿Quién sospecharía de una inocente niña de escasos 12 años? Nadie, porque para todos, ella era buena y piadosa.

Su padre no supo que hacer, estaba sorprendido por el supuesto suicidio de su esposa. Pero tenía que buscar a otra mujer con quien contraer matrimonio, no podía dejar a su _pequeña_ hija sin una figura de madre. "Cásate con la ama de llaves", le había dicho ella, "es la única mujer que nos no ha abandonado desde la muerte de mi madre". _Que grave error fue aconsejarle aquello_.

Su nueva madrastra había resultado peor que la anterior, pero no por el carácter altanero y orgulloso de la mujer, sino el de sus hijas. Recién llegadas había puesto la casa de cabeza. Le quitaron sus vestidos y le dieron harapos en cambio, y la obligaron a hacer los deberes de la casa. Los años se hicieron duros para ella, soportando las mortificaciones que sus hermanastras le provocaban.

Suelta un suspiro. Su vida había sido peor de lo que había imaginado.

Desde la muerte de su padre, su madrastra y sus hijas abusaban de ella obligándola a trabajar sin descaso. Podría hacerle lo mismo que la anterior, pero sería riesgoso y muy sospechoso. Lo mejor que había hecho era aceptar el trato de aquel hombre.

.

El paisaje exterior dejo de mostrarle la naturaleza tétrica de los árboles desnudos y casas apunto de derrumbarse, para darle una magnifica muestra del poder del rey. Unos jardines inmensos, con árboles de hermoso follaje y de abundante variedad de flores. Pero ella no tenía ánimos de observar el paisaje.

Nadie sabía que ella estaba en camino a la fiesta vestida con un traje soberbio y bello que jamás se haya visto, y montada en una carroza digna de una princesa. _Sólo él_. Su madrastra la creía en casa limpiando y lamentándose. Pero no contaron con que aquel hombre la ayudaría a cambio de algo que ya había practicado desde temprana edad. La carroza se detiene a pie de las escaleras. Escuchaba la música y la alegría de las personas que se encontraban en el interior del palacio.

Tan solo eran huérfanos de amor. Vestidos de falsos cariños y con máscaras dibujaban sonrisas en sus rostros. Sonrisas falsas y vacías.

Logró ver a su madrastra y sus hermanastras con unos hombres que podía apostar que eran personas de la alta sociedad. Ellas no la reconocieron cuando dio su entrada y la música paro al verla, porque ellas creían que se encontraba en casa sucia con sus harapos. Murmullos se hicieron sonar, diciendo que era una princesa extrajera que venía para probar _suerte_ y contraer matrimonio con el príncipe.__

…_**Comenzaba la obra teatro…**_

.

.

.

Estaba molesto.

Odiaba con su alma los bailes, y más cuando el único objetivo era conseguirle una esposa.

Puras _damas_ encima de él rogándole su atención, aunque sea un poco. Coqueteando y fingiendo ser sumisas para que posaran sus ojos en ellas y las eligiera como candidatas para que sea su esposa. _Pero no_. Él _no iba_ a escoger a ninguna de esas chillonas y escandalosas _señoritas_.

Toda la mañana se había aguantado la habladuría de su padre. Reconocía que competía por su hermano por la atención de su progenitor, siempre perdiendo y siendo comparado por su hermano mayor, pues, ahora se arrepentía de ello. Cuando creía que se había librado de la cháchara del viejo, esté volvía y lo comparaba con su hermano, y que debía de conseguir algún heredero pronto. Puras patrañas lo que ese viejo se tragaba.

Y ahora, en lo aquí. Con una mirada mártir, aguantando los regaños de su padre y tratando con forzada cortesía a las invitadas.

…_**Todas estaban vacías por dentro…**_

La música paro de repente, lo que era extraño debido a que su padre se encontraba sentado con su madre en sus respectivos tronos. Dirige su mirada a la entrada al igual que todos los demás, encontrado su respuesta.

Una joven doncella de hermoso vestido blanco que contrastaba con sus ojos, su melena azul noche se ondeaba con cada movimiento que realiza al bajar por las escaleras; y un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas era el último toque que le daba para darle semejanza a una criatura celestial.

_No podía negar que era hermosa, pero apostaba que era igual a las otras que lo rondaban._

Sin embargo, ella se perdió entre la gente, huyendo de unos viejos verdes que la miraban de manera lasciva, ocultándose en un rincón del salón para que nadie la notara. Su mirada parecía perturbada e incómoda, con un sonrojo hasta las orejas, podía apostar que estaba al punto del desmayo. Era tímida, quizás…

No supo por qué ni cómo, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a ella pidiéndole una pieza de baile. Ella se sonrojo más y tardo en responder, pero termino por aceptar la propuesta.

La condujo al centro del salón escuchando como los músicos hacían sonar sus instrumentos nuevamente. Su cabeza era un caos, buscaba alguna respuesta a lo que acababa de hacer, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna. Pero al menos ella no parecía molestosa como las otras. No había dicho absolutamente nada desde que le había pedido bailar con ella. _Una doncella completamente extraña_.

Ambos bailaron con gracia digna de admiración. Dejando a un lado por momentos sus pensamientos y dudas, se dejaron llevar por el momento. Al concluir el baile, el príncipe no la soltaba de la mano, _se negaba el hacerlo_. Cada doncella que se le acercaba inventándolo a bailar, las negaba diciendo: _"Ella es mi pareja"_. Las jóvenes se iban dolidas y una que otra le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la que _osaba_ llamarse la pareja del príncipe.

Le llevaron exquisitos manjares, pero el príncipe siquiera los probó. Su atención estaba en observar a la hermosa doncella que estaba junto a él. Nunca antes había sentido algo por una mujer que no fuera su madre, era como si ella lo hubiera hechizado.

…_**Ella era diferente a las otras…**_

.

.

Ella se comenzaba a sentir algo incómoda por la presencia del príncipe, pero más a lo que comenzaba a sentir por dentro. Era algo calido e indescifrable. _Le gustaba esa sensación._

El príncipe pide otro baile, y ella acepta con una sonrisa esta vez.

Se sentía como en las nubes. Danzando al compás del viento inexistente en el salón, con la vista solo puesta en su pareja. Él tenía una magia extraña a través de esos ojos negros, que la dominaban y encantaban haciéndola olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba.

…_**Olvidar todo…**_

Fue algo fugaz. En un giro nada más.

Entre la multitud pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre que la ayudo ir a la fiesta del palacio. ¿Cómo pudo olvidas su deber? Pero quizás fue su imaginación. Un golpe de conciencia durante la pieza. Porque él no pudo a ver venido, ¿verdad?

Busca la mirada de aquel hombre extraño, y para su desgracia, la encuentra. Con su porte gallardo, bebiendo vinotinto junto a su madrastra, posa sus fríos ojos negros sobre ella.

_Sonríe_.

Ella se detiene bruscamente ganándose una mirada seria de su pareja. Con una reverencia y una disculpa apresurada, se fue a toda prisa al jardín del castillo. Quería irse lo más lejos posible de todas aquellas personas que rondaban dentro del palacio. _Ya no quería hacerlo_. No podía cumplir su parte del trato, lo que los labios de ese hombre murmuraron para ella. Lo que le ordeno que hiciera.

.

"'_Estaba en el establo, llorando y lamentando su suerte por no haber podido ir a la fiesta que celebraría el rey en el palacio. Ella deseaba ir, para volver a vestir sus hermosos vestidos y bailar con el príncipe hasta el amanecer. Pero todo era sueños frustrados con la realidad. Ella jamás podría ir al castillo y bailar siquiera con mendigo._

_La puerta del establo se abre dejando a la vista a un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro, del mismo color de sus ojos, que cubría parcialmente el lado derecho de su rostro. Ella se levanta del suelo como un resorte, no conoce a esa persona. Se tensa al ver como se acercaba a ella con sigilo. Como un gato a un ratón._

_- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile, no es cierto? – la voz de aquel hombre era ronca y de una frialdad despreciativa._

_Ella dudó unos minutos en responder. Sus lágrimas se habían quedado congeladas en sus ojos, y las que habían podido escapar, se habían secado en sus mejillas. Al notar que aquel hombre permaneció estático a un metro de ella, le dio algo de confianza y tranquilidad. Si él quisiera hacerle daño, no estaría marcándole distancia y preguntando sus deseos._

_- ¡Oh, señor! – dijo ella con un sollozo – Me gustaría… me gustaría…_

_Él sonríe. Rodea a la chica colocándose tras de ella._

_- Bueno, te portarás bien conmigo – le susurro al oído. Ella se estremeció, ¿acaso le iba a pedir uno de __esos favores__? Ella era una virgen casta y pura, a pesar de haber asesinado a alguien tiempo atrás, pero haría __aquello__. – Harás lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendido?_

_- Y-yo no…_

_- Shhh… No es lo que tú piensas, solo quiero… - Una daga apareció en su rango de visión, lo que la hizo temblar. – Que asesines a alguien._

_¿Asesinar a alguien? ¿A cambio de un solo día de diversión? __No podría hacerlo__._

_- No puedo…_

_- Sí puedes... ya lo has hecho antes, Hina…_

_Abrió los ojos atónita. ¿Él sabía lo que le había hecho a su antigua madrastra? Pero no había testigos… No pudo haber testigos._

_- Si lo haces, iras al baile y… te liberare de esas horrendas mujeres que tienes de madrastra y hermanastras. Serás libre…_

_Libre. Era lo que más ansiaba.'"_

.

Había aceptado el trato, pero al conocer a su victima, no se creía posible de apuñalarla.

Se apoya del barandar de la pérgola, buscando fuerzas donde no las tenía. Palpa de sobre su vestido la daga que ese hombre le había ofrecido, guardada en una vaina atada a su muslo derecho.

…"_**Atraviésalo con el cuchillo que te doy"…**_

Era todo lo que tenía que hacer, no había más nada después. Pero no quería hacerlo.

Escucha unos pasos acercársele. Temía que fuera ese hombre, por lo que su cuerpo comienza a temblar de manera involuntaria. Pero la voz que le hablo no era de él, era de la persona que ella empezó a querer.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a tu pareja en medio del salón, como un monigote?

Ella se da la vuelta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero tenía miedo del hombre que la trajo hasta acá.

Él la observaba con el ceño fruncido, le había molestado la actitud de ella en un comienzo, pero luego entendió el por qué de su reacción. Había visto a su tío hablar con una de esas mujeres viudas buscando alguna presa para ella o para sus hijas, su mirada siempre seria y fría asustaría a cualquiera que no lo conociera. De seguro fue lo que le paso a ella.

- L-lo s-siento príncipe…

- Sasuke… Sólo Sasuke, princesa…

- Hinata… Sólo Hinata.

Ella le sonrió, pero por dentro se agobió. No era una princesa, solo fingía serlo. Él le extiende la mano y ella lo observa sin entender.

- Me debes un baile. – sentenció Sasuke

Hinata sonríe con timidez y acepta la mano de él. No había música, pero a ellos poco les importaba. Algo había nacido dentro de ellos, una magia única y extraña, que les había apartado su antigua soledad.

Sin querer, posa sus ojos sobre el reloj. _Grave error_. Ya pronto sería las doce, y él príncipe tenía que morir.

El temblor de su cuerpo no paso desapercibido para él. Ella lloraba sin poder saber bien el por qué. _Odiaba verla así_.

Hinata abre los ojos llena de sorpresa. Sasuke besaba sus lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, provocando en ella una corriente eléctrica corriera por su espalda. _Esto solo empeoraba las cosas para ella_.

- Que no suenen las campanas – rogaba Hinata en su interior – Por favor Dios mío, ¡qué no suenen las campanas!

En su mano derecha empuñaba la daga que le había dado Madara antes de venir. No sabía que hacer. Seguir a su corazón… o seguir su deber. Acaricia con sus dedos temblorosos la garganta de él. Si quería ser libre… tenía que acuchillarlo.

…_**El precio de la libertad siempre era caro…**_

- Todavía no… - se dijo con desasosiego cayendo de rodillas – Aún no son las doce.

Sasuke no entendía que sucedía. De la nada ella comenzó a llorar y a balbucear palabras que no entendía, y ahora caía de rodillas ante él. Por primera vez, había encontrado a alguien diferente, pero pareciera que ella se lamentaba de ello.

Se acerca a ella y un olor a pólvora cosquillea su nariz. Era el perfume de Hinata. Ella no olía a lavanda o a rosas, su perfume era el de una guerra cruel. Pólvora que demolió su muro de frialdad, aquella máscara de hielo que se exhibía a todos, dejando ver su mirada intensa sobre ella.

La toma del mentón, y ella tiembla ligeramente al sentir su aliento en sus oídos. Nombrando palabras que ni en los más lejanos sueños tuvo. Podía entregársele a él y después, si tan sólo después, cumplir con lo que se le ordeno. Pero su conciencia no lo dejaría… _Jamás._

- Perdóname – suplico ella colocando en el cuello de él la daga.

No todo podía se perfecto. Lo que por fin era bueno ante sus ojos, era una vil trampa del destino.

…"_**No quiero"…**_

Ese murmullo lo confundió por segundos. Ella temblaba como un cascabel, y lloraba amargamente. Ella no quería asesinarlo, ella no quería usar ese cuchillo contra él… pero era como si se debatiera entre el deber y el corazón. Una batalla confusa en donde uno de los dos siempre es el ganador, el problema era… _saber quién era_.

Toma la muñeca de ella y la dirige en uno de sus costados. Hinata pega un respingo al ver lo que él hacía con su mano. Sus ojos se miran fijamente, lazando chispas de emociones confusas y cálidas. Por momento ella olvido todo, sólo estaban los labios de Sasuke explorando los suyos.

Deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera, que no hubiera mañana, que el ayer jamás existiera. Ambos querían grabar los pesados y temblorosos latidos del otro, soportando esa agitación ardiente y húmeda de sus cuerpos, que los golpea con fuerza. No querían moverse… querían estar así para siempre. Eran dos almas solitarias, que se atraían ardiendo en llamas de pasión. Así era como Sasuke lo había entendido

- Si no puedo salvarte de esas lágrimas… entonces… _Hazlo._

Ella respingo ante eso.

Con el cuchillo en mano, rasgo el traje de él hasta su regazo. La sangre mancho su vestido blanco, dejando la marca de su crimen. Él sonríe… esto también era una libertad para él, de cierto modo.

Ella dejó de llorar, él la invitaba a seguirlo y le repite las misma palabras que le había susurrado…

…_**Tú me has intoxicado…**_

Y era cierto.

Ella lo drogo con su sola presencia… ella quedo embriagada con su ser…

Sería como un cuento de hadas, donde los protagonistas vivían felices por siempre. Sin nadie que le frustre su felicidad… Sin nadie de de derredor.

La luna se dio cabida en la oscuridad que las nubes la mantenían encerrada. Dejando ver a dos amantes huir de la hipocresía, entregándose uno al otro a lo más dulce de la vida. Con una sola mirada se amaron, con un solo toque se desearon, con un cuchillo asesinaron al adiós.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando una nueva historia de hadas, una con un final incierto…

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"La magia que me muestra solo un sueño en que bailo hasta el amanecer".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Miku **__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este conjunto de one-shot de los cuentos clásicos "infantiles", supuestamente, debido a que las verdaderas historias son algo… "sanguinarias". Y bueno, yo les he dado un toque mío para darle algo interesante, claro, alguno estarán en su modo original y solo cambie el nombre de los personajes._

_Con esto, no tendrán que preocuparse por la continuación. XP _

_Iré subiendo los capítulos de cuando en vez, y no se cuantos capítulos me lleve, todo depende de las historias que quiera subir._

_Comienzo con un clásico infantil como es __**La Cenicienta**__. Al comienzo me inspire en la historia original mezclándole la canción __**Cendrillon**__ de Vocaloid, ya que en la historia original, nuestra querida Cenicienta consigue asesinar a su primera madrastra para hacer que su padre se case con la ama de llaves. Lo que no contaba ella es que la ama de llaves se mudara a la casa con sus SEIS hijas, y con la interminable lista de deberes que eso implicaba._

_El final creo que fue algo tétrico… La imaginación se me murió en la universidad jejejeje_

_._

_Bueno, chicas y chicos… tengo mis ojos bien abiertos para leer sus sugerencias y comentarios, que pido que no sean tímidos y dejen por lo menos un guiño jejejejeje._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	2. Caperucita Roja

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

Con respecto a la historia anterior. En el final, ustedes lectores, podía escoger entre que Sasuke e Hinata permanecieron con vida o murieron… Como ustedes lo deseen.

.

Ahora vayamos con nuestra historia de hoy, con un poco de lemon…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Caperucita roja**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Ojos__ carmesíes brillan extrañamente en la oscuridad, la locura comienza a despertarse, un deseo travieso hambriento de sangre.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Beast**__** of blood de Malice Mizer**__ -_

.

.

Buscaba su caperuza roja en el perchero y colocárselo. Mira hacia el reloj. "_Ya es hora_", se dijo tomando su cesta.

Saludaba a todos en el pueblo con una radiante sonrisa. Era conocida por ser dulce y cariñosa, robándose así, los corazones de cuantos la veían. _Pero no la conocían en verdad_. Todos preguntaban a dónde se dirigía tan linda, a lo que ella respondía dulcemente que iba a donde su abuela que vivía en el bosque. Varios le advirtieron del peligro y que no se desviara del sendero, como su madre ya le había dicho. Sin embargo, ella ya sabía todo aquello, _no era la primera vez que iba_.

.

El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso para los que no estaban acostumbrados, pero ella le había encontrado su encanto. Era un lugar solitario y tranquilo, _tal como ella_, convirtiéndose en su lugar favorito. Había conocido a los que vivían en los alrededores, como Kakashi, el leñador que le había librado de las garras de un lobo cuando era pequeña, pero ahora que ya era mayor, tenía que librarse de las garras de él.

Ya era una adolescente hecha y derecha. Su cuerpo desarrollo fue moldeado por Afrodita, buena delantera y trasera, un rostro angelical. Que cosas no le decían los hombres. Libinidosos y deseosos de carne fresca que devorar, _como todo un lobo_.

- Buenos días, Hinata – escucho una voz ronca y sensual que le susurraba en la oreja derecha.

Ella sonríe con picardía, _ya sabía quien era_, pero le gustaba jugar. Coloca su semblante inocente y sorprendido por la presencia de aquel ser. Ladea su rostro para verlo, unos ojos rojos brillaban entre los matorrales.

- Buenos días – devolvió el saludo sin detener su andar, sabía que él la seguiría.

- ¿Adónde vas tan temprano?

- A casa de mi abuelita.

Pudo sentir como detenía el paso, ella también se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo. Pasaron unos segundos para que ella retomara su andar. Y otros minutos más para que él hablara.

- ¿Qué llevas en la cesta?

Hinata sonríe. Una sonrisa sin deje de inocencia. Una sonrisa que _él_ le había enseñado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- _Algo_ que sé que la hará _sentirse mejor_.

Una sonrisa libinidosa asomo en el rostro de él. Ella era un bocado sabroso para cualquier ocasión, mejor que la vieja esa. Camina junto a ella por un buen rato en silencio, el olor a naranjo embriagaba su nariz. Ella olía a las flores de naranjo en primavera… _Ella olía a seducción_.

Observa a la lejanía a ese molesto leñador. No tenía ganas de alguna discusión con ese hombre como la última vez. Le aconseja a la chica que paseara un rato por el bosque camino a casa de su abuela, por el camino "más corto", que disfrutara un rato de las flores y el cantar de los pájaros. Ella solo asiste y lo ve partir.

Unos metros más adelante, consigue a Kakashi trabajando. Su dorso desnudo estaba empapado de sudor, las gotas brillaban por la luz del sol mientras bajaban lentamente hasta perderse en el comienzo de su pantalón. Una imagen deliciosa para que cualquiera que la mirara, pero para Hinata, era un anuncio que debía partir de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella permanece ahí, observando al Adonis que tenía en frente.

.

Kakashi estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Cortar árboles y trabajar con ellos ha sido el trabajo de su familia por muchas generaciones, y seguiría siéndolo por unas cuantas generaciones más.

Se limpia el sudor de su frente, faltaba poco para terminar antes del almuerzo. Siente como alguien lo observa detenidamente, se voltea lentamente y la ve. Con su típica caperuza, sus ojos luna tenían un brillo extraño que nunca había visto, vestida con una pequeña falda y un ajustado corset. Una imagen de una ninfa de los bosques, hermosa y misteriosa.

Abandona su trabajo para acercarse a saludar a la chica, _y tal vez para algo más_. Nota como ella se tensa y retrocede. Él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero no le tomaba importancia.

- Buenos días Hinata – saludo con una radiante sonrisa – Hoy estás hermosa, como siempre lo has sido.

La chica se sonrojo levemente.

- Buenos días señor Kakashi, ¿cómo ha estado?

- Mejor ahora que te veo…

Eso era una insinuación, y ella lo sabía. Era la última advertencia, si no la acataba, estaría perdida en esos brazos. Se disculpa rápidamente, acusando que debía de llevarle unas cosas a su abuela. Kakashi no pudo decir nada al ver como ella se marchaba a un paso apresurado.

.

Eso había estado cerca. Se inclina levemente posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, había corrido un buen tramo hasta ahí _huyendo_ de aquel leñador. No podía permitirse caer en la redes de él.

Al ponerse erguida, se da cuenta que falta poco para llegar a la casa de su abuela. ¿Cuánto había corrido? ¿No debió de disfrutar del paisaje y recolectar flores como _él_ le había pedido? Daba igual, ya no podía devolverse para tomar las hermosas flores que había visto en el camino. Los tres grandes robles y el seto de avellana aparecieron en su marco de visión. _Había llegado por fin_.

Toco la puerta por pura costumbre. Escucho una voz áspera y fingida que la hace sonreír. Responde anunciando que era ella, y espera que la invite a pasar. Cosa que así sucedió.

El interior de la casa estaba lúgubre y oscuro, un olor ha guardado y húmeda le provoco nauseas. Telarañas y polvo cubrían todo el lugar. Deja su cesta sobre la mesa y se encamina a la habitación de su abuela, el único que parecía estar limpio totalmente.

Un aliento calido choca contra su oreja haciéndola estremecer y soltar un leve gemido. Se da la vuelta con lentitud encontrándose con esos ojos rojos. El beso húmedo de él rodó por su cuello hasta su hombro.

- Sa-Sasuke… - gimió ella.

Como le gustaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella. Saborear su cuerpo y hacerla gemir de placer. Sus encuentros se volvieron más seguidos, más deseosos… _más desde aquella __primera vez_.

.

No podía negar que ansiaba devorarla, gordita, tierna y delicada, un bocado sabroso que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero había algo más. No era ese deseo de comérsela el que lo embriagaba, _era el deseo de poseerla_.

Había intentado tomar su cuerpo virginal en la oscuridad del bosque. Pero sus planes fuero frustrados por el maldito leñador. Casi lo había matado de un tiro con esa escopeta suya, lo que lo obligo a escabullirse hasta otra ocasión… _ya arreglaría sus cosas con Kakashi_.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa esa noche encontrar a la mocosa a la entrada de su cueva, vistiendo una pequeña bata de pijama. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y con su voz como un dulce ronroneo, le había pedido que la hiciera suya. Su sorpresa no duro mucho, y no dudo en cumplir con su deseo.

Sus encuentros era furtivos nadie sabía de ellos. Hasta que la vieja esa se entero, haciendo sus encuentros más difíciles de realizar. _Pero todo en la vida tiene solución_. Un poco de veneno en la copa de vino de la abuela, y la vieja marrana caería al suelo muerta sin darse cuenta.

Hinata sintió felicidad al ver a su abuela abrir sus ojos como platos, trabándose con su propia lengua. Ella mismo se encargo de enterrarla en el patio trasero; de que nadie supiera de su muerte; que siguiera secreto sus encuentros con Sasuke.

.

Sintió los labios de él devorar de manera fiera los suyos, mientras que sus manos expertas se deshacían de su caperuza y su corset. Dejándola desnuda ante él. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás dejando su miembro viril, orgullosamente erguido, al aire mostrando su deseo hacia ella. Sasuke la recostó en la cama, explorando su cuerpo con sus labios, como _siempre le gustaba hacerlo_.

.

Ella gemía ante sus caricias y embestidas.

.

Él desataba su lujuria sobre ella.

.

Ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez. Tocando el cielo con sus manos.

.

Sasuke salio dentro de ella y se recostó a su lado, atrae a Hinata a su cuerpo abrazándola de manera posesiva. Ella se dedica a hacer círculos en el dorso desnudo de él, antes de preguntar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Abuela, ¡qué brazos tan grandes y fuertes tienes!

Sasuke la observo sin entender, pero al ver esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando con lujuria, quiso seguirle el juego.

- Es para _abrazarte mejor_, hija mía. – dicho eso, la apego más a él haciendo que sintiera su miembro que palpitaba nuevamente de deseo.

- Abuela, ¡qué piernas tan grandes tienes! – Hinata acaricia con lentitud las piernas bien torneadas de él.

- Es para _corre mejor_, hija mía – Sasuke apretaba los glúteos de ella con picardía.

- Abuela, ¡qué orejas tan grandes tienes!

- Es para _oírte mejor_, hija mía. – Lamía y mordisqueaba el lóbulo derecho de ella haciéndola gemir deseosa.

- A-abuela… ¡qué boca tan grande tienes!

- ¡Es para comerte mejor!

Ella sonrió con lujuria al ver como Sasuke se promocionaba sobre ella, mientras que una mano traviesa acariciaba su intimidad haciéndola arquear su espalda, acción que Sasuke aprovecho para apoderarse de sus pechos con su boca.

- D-demuéstramelo… - lo retó.

.

¡Claro que se lo iba a demostrar!

La haría retorcerse de deseo bajo sus garras, gritar su nombre hasta que se quedará sin voz, y gastar sus labios con cada uno de sus besos.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Afiladas garras relucen más brillantes, y un aliento doblemente obsceno continúa y desgarra el silencio de la noche".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Beast**__** of blood de Malice Mizer**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Otro clásico infantil, __**Caperucita roja**__. A el lobo le importaba un cuerno comerse a la abuela, quería la __**virginidad **__de la inocente Caperucita. Él sólo quería y anhelaba eso. Y al final lo obtiene…_

_Al final de la historia, antes de la ronda de preguntas de la niña, el lobo le dice que se desvista y __se acueste con él__. No que cuando la niña dice "Abuelita que dientes tan grandes tienes" se la harta de una vez, aunque en la historia no especifica y solo dice "¡Para comerte mejor!", pero es obvio que tuvo relaciones con la mocosa recordando que a los hombres se le simbolizaba, en esa época, como lobos y otras criaturas salvajes. Ustedes dirán…_

_._

_Linda historia de hadas, ¿no creen?_

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	3. Barba Azul

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Barba Azul © Charles Perrault_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Barba Azul**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Algunas puerta no deberían abrirse jamás, porque una vez que se traspasan ya no hay vuelta atrás.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Asesinato en 8mm**__ -_

.

.

El silencio se hizo denso, condensado por leves ecos de gritos de antaño. Cuelga los restos en la pared, aún goteando y manchando el suelo.

Sonríe acariciando su obra maestra.

No era la primera… _tampoco sería la última_.

.

.

.

_"Volvió a preguntarse cómo sería tocarle la piel, poner su cuerpo contra el de ella. Las eternas cuestiones, siempre las mismas. Las malditas viejas sensaciones, luchando por subir a la superficie. Las esquivó, las aplastó, encendió un Camel y suspiró"…_**(**_**1**_**)**

.

Cierra el libro y suspira.

Por mucho tiempo había soñado con encontrar un amor apasionado, un príncipe azul que la hiciera vibrar de deseo. _Quería un hombre de novela_. Que supiera satisfacer sus necesidades emocionales y físicas, alguien con quien compartir su vida entera llena de amor y pasión.

_Como si esos hombres existiera en verdad._

Suspira con tristeza. Jamás encontraría a un hombre que la hiciera excitar con sólo escuchar su voz. Eso sólo ocurría en las novelas que leía.

- ¡Hinata! – la voz de su hermano la sobresalto.

Ladea su rostro para encontrarse con la cabellera rubia de su hermano mayor. Naruto, a diferencia de su otro hermano Neji quien era el más sobreprotector, era con quien más ratos pasaba juntos divirtiéndose con alguna locura suya que la hacía reír. _No se imaginaba la vida sin él_, era su hermano favorito a quien más quería.

Se levanta del suelo dispuesta a correr a sus brazos para que él la elevara del suelo y le diera vuelta como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero se detuvo en el intento. Su hermano la observaba con una seriedad que era extraña en él. Un escalofrío abrigo su cuerpo, algo seguramente andaba mal.

- Vamos a casa – ordeno el rubio con voz fría.

- S-sí – Hinata acató la orden inmediatamente siendo seguida por su hermano.

Naruto estaba molesto, pero no con ella. Sino con aquel hombre que los esperaba en casa con una proposición que no le gustaba para nada. Él no podía permitir que su pequeña hermana estuviera con un hombre tan frío y prepotente como lo era él. Hinata era demasiado dulce para merecerlo.

.

.

Observa nuevamente la estancia con fastidio. Vajillas de oro y plata, muebles tapizados de brocado, entre otras cosas que hacían la casa típica de una familia de la alta sociedad.

Vuelve su vista a sus acompañantes. Un joven, de ojos perla y cabello castaño, lo observaba desde una de las esquina de la habitación de manera desafiante, pero que ignoraba por completo. La joven rubia que estaba sentada frente a él, mantenía su vista fija de manera seria y con cierto temor pintado en sus ojos azules. Era hermosa, pero ella ya había dado su respuesta. Da igual, estaba la otra.

- Disculpe la tardanza, mis hijas no tardaran en llegar – se disculpó, _por milésima vez_, la mujer. _Una viuda negra que hace hasta lo imposible por casar bien a todas sus hijas._

Él solo asiste con la cabeza. Odiaba esperar, pero los hombres de grandes familias adineradas se negaban en entregarles a sus hijas.

_¿Por qué sería?_

Sonríe ante la respuesta formulada en su mente.

- Ya llegaron – anuncio una joven de la servidumbre.

Detrás de ella entro un joven rubio, el segundo hijo de lady Tsunade, con una mirada que irradiaba rabia y desconfianza hacía su persona. La siguiente, una bella joven de cabellos azul noche y ojos color luna, seguía a su hermano mayor con total desconcierto al no entender lo que sucedía. Era la hija menor...

_Hinata… __**su prometida.**_

.

.

.

Hinata observaba sonriente la ventana de la carroza, dando exclamaciones alegres de lo bello del paisaje. Sasuke la observaba con detenimiento con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Era una joven muy hermosa y dócil, y no podía impedir ser un poco amable con ella. _Tenía algo diferente a sus anteriores esposas_.

Durante dos semanas en la casa de campo del señor Uchiha, Hinata ya no le parecía un ogro como todo rumoraban en el pueblo, sino un hombre guapo y muy honesto. Hasta donde lo conocía.

No habían esperado demasiado para que se consumiera el matrimonio. Hinata se sonroja al recordar esa noche que la paso, con su ahora esposo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Había sido tan erótico y placentero, nada parecido a lo que leía en sus novelas.

Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, tocando zonas que ella ni siquiera pensó en tocarse de esa manera en que él la tocaba. Tan delicada y tan indecorosamente que la hacía gemir desbordada de deseo.

La besaba de una forma que jamás imagino que un hombre podía besarla, y se sonrojo más al recordar donde la había besado también. Había probado su ser con tanta vehemencia que había sentido que se moriría de tanto placer.

_Sasuke era un hombre que sabía como satisfacer __**todas**__ las necesidades en una mujer._

- Hemos llegado. – la voz ronca y neutral de su esposo la saco de sus _húmedos_ pensamientos.

Si el castillo en que vivía cerca de su casa era una maravilla arquitectónica, la "casa" de campo era de ensueño.

Con esplendidos jardines y prados, bosques que serpenteaban la esplendida casa, que más bien parecía un palacio que una simple casa de campo. Un lugar tranquilo y alejado, perfecto para disfrutar de una vida pacífica y sin presiones.

.

- Podrás disponer de todo lo que quieras, ahora este es tu hogar. – Sasuke le hablaba demasiado cerca, su aliento chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran a inconsciencia. Pero no lo escuchaba. Su atención estaba centrada en la majestuosidad del lugar.

Unos brazos la rodean y la sobresaltan, estaba tan encerrada en el hechizo que tenía esa casa que se había olvidado de la presencia de su marido.

- Parece que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho.

Se sonroja. Había sido descubierta en su descuido. Siente como se apodera del lóbulo de su oreja, la hace gemir sonoramente. Tapa sus labios avergonzada, pero Sasuke solo sonríe por tal acción.

- Deberíamos ver la habitación, ¿no lo crees, esposa mía? – sugiere con voz ronca y sensual.

Hinata acepta.

Quería sentir esos fuertes brazos por su cuerpo y sin nada de ropa que le impidiera sentir la calidez de él sobre ella.

Besa sus labios, lo deja recoger su cuerpo cuantas veces lo desee. Así pasan su primera noche en la casa de campo. Entre gemidos placenteros, suspiros, caricias indecorosas y besos en zonas que el sol jamás verá.

.

.

Al cabo de unos meses, en que la imagen de ogro que la gente pintaba de su marido quedó como un frívolo comentario que ni siquiera recuerda haber escuchado o nombrado, su vida había resultado mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su esposo era todo un caballero y un hombre honesto.

- Hinata – llamó a Sasuke a su esposa que permanecía atendiendo las rosas en el jardín – Tengo que viajar a las provincias por unos días, es un asunto importante.

- ¿Quieres…que te acompañe? – pregunta ella en un tono de voz que se asemeja al de una niña pequeña que le teme a la soledad.

- No – al escuchar la respuesta, no puede impedir mostrar su tristeza. – Te aburrirías más allá conmigo, que tú aquí con tu hermana y las amigas que he hecho llamar para que te acompañe las veces que desees.

Hinata sonríe con alegría de saber que Sasuke la tuvo en cuenta de no dejarla sola, de que le rogara que se divirtiera mucho en su ausencia, que invitara a sus amigas a que se quedará más tiempo si fuera su deseo, llevándolas al campo si quería; y sobre todo, que no dejase de comer bien y que se cuidara.

- Estás llaves son las de los dos grandes guardamuebles – le explicaba Sasuke con voz solemne entregándole a ella un manojo de llaves. – Estas, las de la vajilla de oro y plata que no se saca a diario; éstas, las de mis cajas fuertes, donde están el oro y la plata; ésta, la de los estuches donde están las pedrerías, y ésta, la llave maestra de todos las habitaciones de la casa. En cuanto a esta llavecita, - le dice mostrándole una pequilla llave que sobresalía entre las demás - es la del gabinete del fondo de la gran galería del piso de abajo. Puedes abrir todo Hinata, absolutamente todo, andar y hacer lo que quieras, pero… Tienes prohibido entrar a ese gabinete. Si llegas a desobedecer mis órdenes y llegas a entrar, no habrá nada que detenga mi cólera hacia ti. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hinata asiste con temor ante el cambio brusco de voz del Uchiha. Toma las llaves que él le facilitaba. Sasuke la besa antes de subir a la carroza, prometiendo que regresaría lo más pronto posible, a lo que ella le prometía que lo esperaría con ansias.

.

.

- ¿En serio? No lo creo. Ese hombre parece un ogro, me da miedo con solo mirarle.

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín tomando el té con sus amigas. No esperaron a fueran a buscarla para ir a la casa de la _recién casada_, estaban impacientes de conocer las riquezas de su casa. Algo que nunca habían hecho por el miedo a que le tenían al dueño de la casa.

Habían estado la mayor parte del día en recorrer las habitaciones, los gabinetes, los guardarropas, todos a cual más bellos y ricos. Después subieron a los guardamuebles, donde no dejaban de admirar la cantidad y la belleza de las tapicerías, de las camas, de los sofás, de los bargueños, de los veladores, de las mesas y de los espejos, donde se veía uno de cuerpo entero, y cuyos marcos, unos de cristal, otros de plata y otros de plata recamada en oro, eran los más hermosos y magníficos que se pudo ver jamás.

- Sasuke es un hombre bueno, Tenten – defendió Hinata a su esposo. – Sólo… tienes que conocerlo mejor.

Su amiga lo medita unos segundos, y añade con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya que eres la _señora Uchiha_ pueda que tenga más posibilidades de conocerlo.

Hinata se sonroja. Ese adjetivo de "señora" Uchiha no se acostumbraba a escucharlo todavía. Durante toda la estadía de sus amigas, no dejaban de exagerar y envidiar la suerte de su amiga.

- Hinata, - la voz de su hermana sonaba como si acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento. – te estas enamorando de Sasuke.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. La peliazul estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ella no podía estar enamorada de su marido, ¿verdad? Trata de decir algo para defenderse, pero es callada suavemente por su hermana.

- No tiene nada de malo, Hina. – dijo Ino con una sonrisa reconfortante. – Es mejor que vivir una vida desgraciada al estar con alguien que no amas. Por lo menos, nuestros hermanos estarán más tranquilos al saber que estás feliz con tu esposo.

- Gracias, hermana.

Hinata estaba feliz por saber que su hermana la apoyaba y que no la reprendería por nada. Estaba tranquila.

- No hemos visto el gabinete del piso de abajo, Hinata. – dijo Sakura de la nada tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Era cierto, pero no podía mostrarle el sitió si Sasuke se lo había prohibido. Esa información se la hizo a saber a sus amigas de inmediato.

- Creo que deberías ver que hay allá abajo, ere su esposa, tienes derecho a saber _todo_ lo que hay en la casa. Seguro te oculta algo. – aseveró Karin con voz que no pedía replica.

- Ignora a esa tonta, no sabe lo que dice – le aconsejo su hermana.

Hinata no dijo nada. Estaba confundida, no sabía si creer en lo que decía su amiga o en obedecer a su esposo.

La tarde termino por la habladuría de sus visitantes que no paraban en exagerar y envidiar su suerte. Sin embargo, la ojiblanca dejo de divertirse cuando toda su mente se centro en la impaciencia que sentía por ir a abrir el gabinete del piso de abajo.

.

.

La tormenta golpeaba con furia los cristales de la casa, de un momento a otro se romperían al no poder soportar su fuerza. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual no podía dormir. Era la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber que era lo que su esposo escondía en el gabinete de abajo. _Necesitaba saberlo_.

Bajó las escaleras iluminándose en la oscuridad gracias a unas velas que portaba en un candelero. La oscuridad era espesa y profunda, le resultaba costoso ver a pesar de las velas y de los rayos que iluminaban por corto tiempo su camino.

Llega a la puerta del gabinete y se detiene ante ella. La duda le había asaltado.

Meditaba en la prohibición que Sasuke le había hecho, y de la desgracia que podía sobrevenirle por desobedecerlo. _Pero la tentación resultaba ser más fuerte que ella_, no pudo resistirla. Tomo la llave, y temblando como un cascabel, abrió la puerta del gabinete.

.

La puerta rechino al abrirse, todo estaba a oscuras debido a que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Inclino la vela hacia la habitación para iluminara aunque sea un poco.

Una sustancia oscura y viscosa cubría toda la habitación. _Era sangre_. Sangre coagulada vieja y hedionda a muerte reflejaban como espejos los cuerpos de mujeres, guindadas de la pared gracias a un gancho que atravesaba sus cuellos. Hinata cubre su boca en un intento de ahogar su grito de horror, dejando caer la llave. Eran las anteriores esposas de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

…_**La había degollado una tras otra…**_

.

Toma la llave apresuradamente y cierra la puerta de un solo golpe. La lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos, por un momento creyó que moriría de miedo por lo que acababa de ver.

Respiro hondamente un par de veces tratando de reponerse un poco, pero no lo consigue. Tenía que tomar cerrar la puerta con llave e irse inmediatamente a su habitación.

Después de haberse recobrado un poco, recogió la llave, volvió a cerrar la puerta y subió a su habitación para reponerse un poco; pero no lo conseguía, de lo angustiada que estaba. _Sabía que después de lo que vio, no dormiría por esa noche_.

- Me he casado con un monstruo. – se dijo así misma perturbada.

La imagen de Sasuke Uchiha como un hombre bueno y honesto se fue desvaneciendo, ahora su visión se presentaba como un ogro, un ser vil sediento de sangre.

.

…_**Y ella sería la siguiente…**_

.

Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

¿La mataría igual que las otras?

.

Tenía que hacer algo. Fingir que no había sucedido nada hasta que sus hermanos fueran por ella.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ayúdame!

Se lleva las manos al rostro, pero se percata que están manchadas de sangre. _La sangre de las antiguas Señoras Uchiha_. Notó que la sangre de sus manos se debía a la sangre que cubría la llave.

Hizo todo lo posible por quitarle el rastro de sangre, pero no podía. Por más que lavaba la llave, la sangre no se iba, incluso frotándola con arena y estropajo, siempre quedaba la sangre. Parecía que estuviera encantada, cuando limpiaba por un lado aparecía en el otro.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer? – decía entre el llanto que no dejaba de cesar – Si Sasuke se entera, me matará. ¡Dios…mío! ¡No quiero morir!

Su lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estaba aterrada y no sabía que hacer.

- ¡No quiero morir, oh, Dios!

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha regreso de su viaje a la mañana siguiente. Durante el camino había recibido cartas en el camino que le anunciaba que el asunto ya había resuelto a su favor, por el cual, no tenía la necesidad de hacer su viaje.

Necesitaba un buen descanso por el tedioso viaje y el dormir en hoteles de mala muerte que se encontraba de paso. _Un poco de compañía de su esposa no le vendría mal_.

- ¡El señor ha llegado! – anuncio una joven sirvienta.

Hinata se tensa y comienza a temblar. Debía calmarse y mostrarse serena para que su esposo no sospechara nada. Le sonríe fingiendo estar encantada con su regreso.

- Has regresado muy pronto, e-esposo mío. – tartamudeo al final, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

- Se ha resuelto todo sin necesidad de que viajara. – respondió Sasuke la pregunta inexistente de su esposa. – También, no quería que estuviera tanto tiempo sola en la casa.

- E-es m-muy considerado de tu parte.

.

… "_**Pero quiero que te marches"…**_

.

Ese pensamiento la invadió ante el breve recuerdo de las esposas anteriores de Sasuke. Estaba temblando del miedo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos.

- Dame las llaves Hinata. – pidió Sasuke.

Ella tiembla bruscamente. Con manos temblorosas se las dio, lo que hizo que Sasuke adivinara sin mucho esfuerzo lo que había sucedido. Sonríe con frialdad y malicia.

- La llave… ¿por qué tiene sangre la llave del gabinete de abajo?

- N-no l-lo s-sé – se apresuro a contestar ella, más pálida que la muerte.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se engancho, e Hinata sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

- ¿No lo sabes? – prosiguió Sasuke dando pasos lentos hacia su esposa, a lo que ella respondía dando dos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar prisionera entre su esposo y la pared. _Estaba perdida_. – Pues yo sí lo sé, Hinata. Has entrado al gabinete. – la acusó. – Es hora de que ocupes tu sitio al lado de las mujeres que has visto.

- ¡No!

Hinata se arrojó a los pies de Sasuke, llorando y pidiéndole perdón con todas las muestras de un verdadero arrepentimiento por no haber sido obediente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era. Mostrando su aflicción con esa apariencia angelical hubiera enternecido hasta a una roca, pero Sasuke Uchiha _no tenía corazón_.

La tomo de los por los cabellos elevandola hasta tenerla a su altura.

- Te lo advertí, Hinata, te lo advertí. – siseó Sasuke con un brillo rojo en sus ojos negros. Levanta un gran cuchillo en su mano libre, se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza. – Te advertí que si llegabas a entrar al gabinete, no habría nada ni nadie que te librara de mi cólera. Ahora, pagaras las consecuencias por tu curiosidad.

- ¡No, por favor! - Hinata le rogó que le concediera un minuto como último deseo, pero Sasuke no la escucho.

Y, levantando el brazo...

.

.

.

Con delicadeza, peina sus cabellos azulados hasta que quedarán suaves y brillantes sobre la fría piel de ella. Coge un gancho y la atraviesa por el cuello. Con cuidado la guinda junto a las otras.

Incluso hasta la muerte seguía siendo hermosa.

Ella resulto ser…

.

…_**Su obra maestra…**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Baja, baja al infierno y di que te he enviado yo".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Asesinos cibernéticos**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Ando corta de inspiración con las otras historias, siento que si subo un capítulo horita estaría demasiado patético como para ser leído. Seguramente subiré uno que otro capitulo de relleno para que no duren tanto tiempo sin leerlas. Cuando mi inspiración regrese, prometo hacerles buenos capítulos._

_Ahora con nuestro tema de hoy._

_Un clásico que pocos conocen, __**Barba Azul**__, el asesino de mujeres. Este clásico si esta en su versión original, uno que otro detallito que se me ha ocurrido, pero creo que es el único "cuento" que no lo han cambiado._

_Inspirado en __**Guilles de Rais**__ (1404-1440), con la única y horrible diferencia de que sus víctimas no eran mujeres, sino niños. Mariscal de Francia y guerrero junto a Juana de arco, Gilles de Rais escondía una vida secreta: la de _**_asesino en serie_**_ de muchachos a los que encerraba y torturaba en su castillo._

_Aunque por ahí vi una historia de él en que, en vez de asesinar a sus esposas, le cortaba sus cabellos. Una historia para contárselo a los niños. _

_**(**_**1**_**) **__La frase pertenece a la novela __**Los puentes de Madison County**_

_._

_Ya saben chics_

_La curiosidad, __**mato**__ al gato._

_._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	4. La Bella Durmiente

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_La bella durmiente © Charles Perrault_

_._

_._

_._

_**ESCENAS FUERTES**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**La Bella Durmiente.**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Los principios de la lujuria son fáciles de entender, haz lo que sientes, siente hasta el final".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Principles of lust by Enigma**__ -_

.

.

.

Bendecida por las hadas, convirtiéndola en un ser perfecto y hermoso, con el alma de un ángel, la gracia admirable en todo cuanto hiciera, bailaba como las ninfas del bosque, cantaba con la envidia de un ruiseñor y tocaba cual instrumento pasara por sus manos con mucha perfección.

.

_**Pero maldecida por una criatura por celos y rencor.**_

_._

_**Salvada y condenada, por un hechizo irrompible que la sumió a un sueño eterno.**_

.

Encerrada en su propio cuerpo, en un ataúd de carne y hueso. Por desobedecer el mandato que se le había dado…

.

.

.

.

"'_Pronto tendría edad para casarse. Su padre a encontrado un encantador pretendiente de un reino vecino, y estaban con los preparativos de la boda que ella le era indiferente._

_Aprovechaba las ocasiones en que sus padres iban a una de sus casas de recreo y correr por los alrededores y por el interior del castillo. Subiendo de habitación en habitación, llegando hasta lo alto de un torreón, a una pequeña buhardilla, donde una anciana vieja y fea hilaba su copo a solas._

_- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto curiosa Hinata a la vieja._

_- Es que no vez niña, estoy hilando. – respondió la anciana con voz áspera. - ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer hilar?_

_- No – respondió - ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Enséñame!, quiero ver si yo también puedo hacerlo._

_- De acuerdo, sujeta bien el huso… Así._

_Al solo tomar el huso y pincharse con él, cayó desvanecida. La anciana, asustada y confusa, pide socorro. Muchos llegan para ayudar y tratan de despertar a la princesa con golpecitos en las manos, echando agua en su rostro, frotándole las sienes con agua… ¡En fin! Miles de cosas hicieron, pero nada logro reanimar a la princesa._

_Cuando el Rey se entero de lo ocurrido, se acordó de la predicción de las hadas y comprendió, por más dolorosa que fuera, esto tenía que suceder. Ordeno colocar el cuerpo inerte de su hija en el aposento más hermoso del palacio, sobre una cama bordada de oro y plata._

_El desmayo no le había quitado los vivos colores del rostro de su primogénita: Sus mejillas estaban encarnadas y sus labios parecían de coral. Su respiración era suave, muestra que todavía seguía viva, y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados._

_- Déjenla dormir, hasta que llegue la hora que tenga que despertar. – ordenó Hiashi con voz ausente apreciando a su hija durmiendo en la cama._

_Sabía que tardaría cien años, y que él ya no estaría a su lado. Que podía despertar confundida al verse sola, en lo que sería, un viejo castillo. Por lo que quiso remediar, aunque sea un poco, esa futura situación. Junto a su esposa, escribieron una carta en donde le explicaban todo y le decían cuanto la amaban._

_Besa a su hija en la frente, pero ella no despertó. __Jamás lo haría__._

_- Que nadie se acerque a la habitación donde yace la Princesa. – ordeno el rey como una ley._

_La puerta fue cerrada, hasta que la princesa despertara de su letargo.'"_

.

.

.

.

Su leyenda se expandió hasta la parte más distante de la tierra. Aventureros buscaban a esa mujer hermosa como un ángel que dormía en lo alto de la torre, pero nadie jamás logro hallar su cuerpo.

.

…_**Muchos desistieron a lo largo de los años…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos del cazador estaban fijos en su presa, que no había reparado en su presencia y seguía alimentándose de las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a su alcance. Como un lince, se acerca sigiloso con los andares de estar apunto de saltar sobre su juguete. La punta de la flecha titila, acerado, a la luz de una débil luz que lograba colearse entre el follaje del bosque. Recorre con sus ojos el cuerpo castaño del animal, posándose, como si fuera el manjar más preciado, en el corazón del ciervo.

.

Apunta.

.

Espera…

.

…_**y…**_

.

El silbido de la flecha al ser disparado y el golpe sordo, acompañado un lamento ahogado del animal, retumbaron en el lugar. Hoy se daría un festín en su castillo.

Se dispone en acomodar al animal muerto para llevarlo a su palacio, pero es detenido por la visión de unas torres a lo lejos que se divisaban por encima del bosque. _Jamás lo había visto_.

- ¿Qué son esas torres que se ven a lo lejos? – quiso saber el monarca de inmediato.

Su compañero se acercaba lentamente y sin apuro hasta quedar a su lado.

- Ahí muchas historias de ese lugar, - respondió el hombre rubio con una sonrisa zorruna – que es un castillo fantasma, o de brujas; que viven ogros que devoraban a los niños que lograban atrapar. Pero hay otra historia, que es la que me gusta más, es que, en ese castillo hay una princesa, la más hermosa del mundo, que duerme desde hace más de noventa años en la torre más alta. Esperando a que se cumpla su maldición, o que alguien fuera a liberarla de su prisión.

Los ojos negros del monarca se posan ceñudos en el cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese estúpido cuento de niños, Naruto? No soy un niño al que le tengas que contar cuentos de hadas para dormir.

El Uzumaki se encoge de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Cree lo que quieras, Sasuke. Yo, en cambio, si creo que ahí viva una hermosa princesa esperando ser despertada por el beso de su verdadero amor. – dice Naruto con ojos de borregos y soñadores, que chocaban contra la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

Sasuke prefiere ignorarlo, no estaba para ese momento para estupideces.

- No serás que tienes miedo de lanzarte a la aventura, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Ante esas palabras, el joven rey se sintió enardecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su valentía? Sino fuera porque Sir Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los pocos hombres de confianza que tiene, lo hubiera mandado a decapitar enseguida. Le dirige una mirada fría a su amigo, que al parecer, ha preferido ignorar.

- Bueno, bueno, no te obligare con una apuesta ni nada de eso. Pero, ve el lado positivo, no tendrás que regresar temprano y soportar los caprichos ostentosos de la reina.

Tenía que darle la razón en ese punto. Su padre no pudo haber escogido peor mujer para él. Eso era lo malo de ser de la realeza, no tenías oportunidad de elegir con quien te casaras, _los padres escogían desde el día de su nacimiento_. Karin, su esposa, era una mujer insoportable desde su punto de vista.

.

_Pero en la realeza no existe la separación_.

.

Tenía que soportarla por el resto de sus días.

Toma sus cosas y se encamina hacia el castillo que se encontraba en las lejanías.

- Si no encuentro ninguna princesa, Naruto. – el Uchiha se detiene y le dirige una mirada al rubio por encima de su hombro. – Me encargaré de que te encierre en el calabozo más oscuro del país.

El rubio traga en seco, deseando por dentro que esa historia fuera verdadera.

.

.

.

El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso. Enormes árboles, y zarjas y espinos, serpenteaban un camino inhóspito que jamás había visto por esos lados. Poco a poco el castillo se veía más cerca y majestuoso a pesar de su abandono.

Al llegar frente a la gran puerta del castillo, los árboles se cerraron tras él. Cosa que le sorprendió y le dio respuesta de por qué ninguno de sus hombres lo había seguido. Pero no se detiene.

Continuó su camino, entrando en un gran patio donde tolo lo que apareció ante su vista era para helarlo de espanto. _Reinaba un horroroso silencio_. Por todas partes presentaba una imagen de muerte, un reino fantasma en su peor estado. Atravesó un gran patio pavimentado en lo que otra época era mármol, subió por unas escaleras que daban a la torre que le había señalado Naruto.

El ascenso se le hizo eterno, no se había dado cuenta de que esa torre si que tenía escaleras. Por fin, entra a una habitación completamente dorada, y lo que vio sobre la cama lo dejo sin palabras.

.

Una joven cuyo brillo resplandeciente tenía algo de divino y luminoso. Hermosa, una diosa que dormía entre los mortales. Se acercó asombrado y maravillado a la joven que dormía en la cama. Por primera vez, _Naruto decía la verdad_. Sí existía esa princesa que dormía en la torre más alta esperando que alguien fuera a su rescate.

.

…_**Era endemoniadamente perfecta…**_

.

Esos sensuales y carnosos labios, esas curvas maravillosas que hacían nacer en él un deseo incontrolable de seguirla con sus manos… _cada centímetro de su piel_… y saborearlas con su lengua. Alarga la mano para comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía.

.

…_**Pero no lo hace…**_

.

Se detiene a medio camino observando como afuera comenzaba a oscurecer. Lo más seguro era marcharse de una vez, si se quedaba, estaba seguro que vendría por él y descubrirían el cuerpo durmiente de la princesa. _Pero él no quería aquello_, deseaba guardarse el secreto para él.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Karin con las manos a la cadera.

Sasuke la ignora. No estaba en la obligación de darle explicaciones a ella. Se deshace de sus ropas y se dispone a dormir con una sola cosa en mente. _La bella durmiente del bosque_.

No podía creer que nunca en su vida había escuchado los rumores sobre aquel abandonado castillo, y de la princesa que habitaba en él. Era como si fuera un forastero que acababa de llegar al reino del que no conocía absolutamente nada. Debía de averiguar quién era realmente ella.

Unas manos traviesas acarician su torso insinuante. Suelta un resoplido, lo menos que deseaba era estar con su esposa. Se da la vuelta para ordenarle que lo dejara, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

No era Karin, su esposa a la que veía, era otra mujer. Su cabello no era de un rojo fuego, era un negro noche lacio que resaltaba en su blanca piel, con un cuerpo delicado y marcado que lo incitaba a poseerla. Sus labios, rosados y carnosos, se ensanchaba en una sonrisa lasciva. Era esa princesa que dormía en el castillo abandonado en medio del bosque.

Su repentina obsesión se hizo tan fuerte, que había olvidado por completo de que esa persona ya no era su esposa, sino la princesa a la que ansiaba poseer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dedos largos tocaban ese cuerpo suave, rozándolo a la vez con sus labios. A penas había tenido tiempo de llegar, y el deseo de saborearla completamente, se hizo fecundo. Su rostro era iluminada en aquella fría oscuridad, _pero sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba_. Fueron muchas las noches en que confundió a Karin con la Princesa del Bosque.

.

…_**Se había vuelto su necesidad…**_

.

_La deseaba en contra de toda lógica._

Las escapadas nocturnas, llegadas de media noche, _roces en la oscuridad_.

Sus días se habían convertido en sucesos de hechos monótonos, desde hace una semana que se encontraba en la misma andanza. Esperaba la culminación de su anhelada saciedad.

.

Ya iba para un mes, y lo seguía disfrutando como la primera vez.

.

Al comienzo, sólo quería saber _**quién**_ era ella; _**cuál**_ era aquella maldición en la que había caído, y el _**por qué**_ de está; quería saber _**su nombre**_ y su providencia. Pero cada día, cada noche en que entraba a hurtadillas a ese lugar, el verla tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan hermosa… _tan deseosa_.

No pudo evitarlo. Era tan deseable a sus ojos, que encontró a su cuerpo poseyendo con cegada lujuria el cuerpo de una doncella inconsciente.

.

El aire le faltaba, estaba sudoroso, yo no era capaz ya de pensar con claridad. Estar sobre ella, apoderándose de cada sensación, que quizás, él solo sentía. _Sólo necesitaba perderse en sí mismo_, no hacía falta de que ella estuviera despierta y gritara de placer en cada una de sus envestidas, ni sus gemidos y jadeos desbordantes de placer. _El que sólo disfrutara él, __**bastaba**_.

Ese era el ángulo que lo enloquecía: Estar sobre ella mientras que sus manos vagaban hacia el sur, tocando sus caderas, levantando una de sus piernas y rodearse a sí mismo con ella. Podía ver toda su figura mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos.

Sus labios alcanza la curvatura del hombro de la joven durmiente. Besando las partes que debían hacerla gemir, pero _ella permanecía __**aún **__dormida_.

Su ser se desborda dentro de ella, llegando al clímax él solo, _disfrutando sólo él_.

Se viste nuevamente, ya había saciado sus deseos por esa noche.

Cubre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que se negaba en despertar, que _el hechizo negaba abandonar_.

Naruto se había equivocado…

.

…_**Ella **__**jamás**__** se despertaría por un beso…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía una extraña humedad desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas. Un dolor insoportable en el centro de su ser que la obligaban a gritar, pero sus labios no pronuncian palabra alguna. Sentía deseos de pujar, pero pujar qué. Algo salía dentro de ella, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía de _qué_ se trataba. Se posa entre sus piernas, siente como se hunde levemente su cama en esa parte. El dolor se despeja poco a poco, pero vuelve nuevamente con fuerza…

.

_Repitiendo una vez más el mismo dolor, la misma sensación insoportable de querer gritar._

.

…_**Otro peso más entre sus piernas…**_

.

Siente escalofríos, su cuerpo tiembla pero no siente ninguna brisa fría. Un olor a sangre invade su nariz, sus escalofríos se hicieron más fuertes.

Trata de abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados le pesan. Escucha el llanto de unos bebes y la hacen estremecer angustiada. Unas pequeñas bocas se apoderan se sus senos y succionan de ellos.

Siente que le duelen los senos, que se les inflaman, y que un líquido sale de ellos.

Logra abrir los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro. La luna dejaba entre ver su luz por el medio de las cortinas del ventanal, tímida y con vergüenza, iluminando su cuerpo desnudo y el de dos bebes que yacía en su pecho alimentándose de ella. Un respingo escapa de sus labios, no recordaba haber estado con dos bebes, en cambio, recordaba perfectamente a la señora mayor que decía hilar. Cuando tomo el huso todo se había vuelto negro para ella.

Ahora, estaba en una habitación que no conocía repleta de polvo y telarañas, con dos bebes que no sabía de su paradero. Se levanta con cuidado, abrazando a los dos pequeños que ya dormían en su regazo. Busca con la mirada alguna cosa que la ayudara a entender lo que había sucedido.

Llamaba a cualquier persona, pero nadie respondía, solo el eco de su voz. Coloca a las dos criaturas sobre la cama, y consigue su vestido rasgado en el suelo. No podría colocárselo, tendría que conseguir otra cosa con que cubrirse. En su búsqueda a tientas, encuentra un vestido color púrpura, con la falda partida, en la que luce una faja de jacquar púrpura y de oro. No duda en colocárselo, quedándole a la medida. Una pequeña carta con el sello de la familia real cae de su vestido…tenía la letra de su padre.

Sus ojos brillan de emoción, no duda en abrir y leer el contenido de la carta.

.

_Querida hija:_

_Se que cuando despiertes encontraras todo cambiado, y no podrás reconocer nada, ni a nadie. Que estarás completamente sola en un mundo extraño y completamente cambiado. Pero te pido que no desesperes, que todo eso será normal._

_Has dormido por cien años, bajo el hechizo de la bruja Konan y protegido por la magia de la hada Ino. No te mentiré, si te confieso que hicimos todo lo posible para que no cayeras en esa maldición que recayó sobre ti apenas siendo una criatura. Pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron vanos al verte dormir al coger el huso que había sido maldito._

_No te angusties. Tu madre y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano sucedería._

_Lamento dejarte sola cuando más necesitas de nosotros, pero existen límites que no podré romper aunque quisiera._

_No encuentro más palabras que pueda escribir, quisiera explicarte todo con lujo de detalle, pero me he quedado sin palabras mientras te escribo esta carta y el verte inerte sobre la cama. Te confieso que se me hace un nudo en la garganta el saber que jamás volveré a verte sonreír y corretear por el jardín. Y el brillo curioso de tus ojos perla al descubrir alguna cosa nueva._

_Te suplicó, que nos perdones, a tu madre y a mí, por no decirte lo de la maldición. Entiende, solo queríamos protegerte._

_Con amor._

_Tus padres._

.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Su padre jamás le había dicho que la amaba, o dicho esas palabras que se encontraba en la carta, escritas con su puño, letra y lágrimas. Siempre había sido serio y frío, tan estricto que ella creía que la odiaba. Pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

¡Cuánto debió sufrir por lo largo de su vida!

Ver a su única hija dormir eternamente, mientras que los días pasaban y su muerte se hacía más próxima. La impotencia que ambos debieron sentir al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Un frío glacial se apoderó de su corazón. Se sentía sola y desesperada.

El leve sonido de los bebes al dormir, la sacó de su pena. En ningún momento su padre nombra que ella estaría encerrada con dos bebes, por los largos cien años. Entonces, ¿de dónde habrían salido? Una leve idea surco por su mente.

Se acerca a la cama y posa su mano en el centro de está, estaba húmedo como lo había imaginado, y con sangre. Toma el cordón que unía a los dos bebes a lo que perecía ser una torta de carne, lo detalla con mayor serenidad. Sabía donde lo había visto. Había asistido, por mera curiosidad, a partos de mujeres y de diferentes animales que había por los campos cercanos al castillo. Esto era…

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, y la vergüenza a flor de piel, mete su mano bajo la falda hasta su intimidad. La siente húmeda y viscosa, sus piernas estaba igual. _Manchadas de sangre_.

Comienza a temblar al saber la respuesta. Sus ojos se abren como platos, y fija su vista con terror en los bebes que dormían sobre la cama. Ellos eran…

.

…_**Ellos eran sus hijos…**_

.

Pero no había tenido coitó con nadie. Había caído dormida aún virgen.

Entonces, _¿cómo pudo dar luz a dos niños?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado por fin después de largos meses en batalla, con la victoria de su reino acuestas.

Se despoja de su armadura con pesadumbre. Esta cansado. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que era dormir en una buena cama, con suaves sábanas y una almohada de plumas.

.

…_**Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía su piel…**_

.

Era algo que no pudo olvidar durante el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo y su mente se habían vuelto adictos a _ella_.

No entendía el por qué tanta ansiedad, tanto deseo y pasión por una mujer que jamás despertaría. Se estaba volviendo loco, de eso estaba seguro. Por más que tratará de no pensar en ella, no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué tenía ella, aún durmiente, tenerlo hechizado de esta manera?

Lo tenía a su merced, de rodillas ante ella sólo por poder escuchar sus gemidos de placer al poder poseerla. Pero eso nadie lo sabría, y ella mucho menos. Jamás despertaría.

Ella es un ataúd de carne con perfume a nenúfar, como los de las fuentes del jardín. Tan exquisita como los grandes manjares de la corte, **no**, ella era _más_ deleitante y exquisito que todos ellos. Una mujer única, en todos los sentidos.

.

.

- ¿A dónde vas? Es algo tarde para salir.

Debía de castigarlo por tratarlo de esa manera. Él ya no era un niño a quien cuidar, era un adulto, _un rey_. Tanta confianza no le agradaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca le ha dicho nada respecto a eso.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Naruto. - Tenía que deshacerse de él, por nada del mundo quería que su secreto fuera revelado. - ¿Tú por qué andas a estas horas dando vueltas por ahí?

- Me toca la ronda nocturna. – respondió con simpleza.

Era la mentira más descarada que había escuchado en su vida. Sir Naruto jamás haría una ronda nocturna, al menos que…

- Sakura te espera, ¿verdad? - La revelación provocó en el rubio un sonrojo violento. Había dado justo en el clavo – Siendo así, déjame en paz y vete hacer _tus cosas_ con _esa_ Duquesa.

Retoma su camino al castillo abandonado. Hoy volvería a poseerla.

.

.

Hinata había logrado cortarle el cordón a los bebes, y limpiado de toda la sangre. Había encontrado pequeñas mantas limpias, a pesar de todos los años que pasaron, y los cubrió con ellas. Un niño y una niña le habían nacido.

.

Taiyo: Porque era hermoso como el sol de medio día, que brilla con esplendor, llenando con su calidez y con su luz a todos lo que lo vieran. _Porque, para ella, era su Sol_.

.

Tsuki: Porque su belleza opacaba al de la luna que ahora los acompañaban en esta noche fría. _Porque, para ella, era su compañera_.

.

Aún le costaba creer que era madre de dos niños, que no sabía quién podía ser el padre. Pero su amor maternal hacia ellos no la dejo dudar en hacerlos suyos. _Cuidaría de ellos_, eran sus hijos, lo _único_ que le quedaba.

Mañana saldría de este viejo castillo y buscaría un modo de vivir, y tal vez también limpiaría este lugar. Pero, sinceramente, _no sabía que hacer_.

Escucha unos pasos apresurados, subiendo por a torre hasta su habitación. Se estremece de terror. Por puro instinto, se posa entre sus hijos y el extraño que se aproximaba. La luz de luna no deja ver con claridad, pero esta segura de que es un hombre joven.

Sasuke no podía salir de su asombro. Cuando venía camino hasta allí, jamás imagino ver a aquella princesa que dormía, y que nunca creyó que despertará.

.

…_**Esta noche, había 'esperado' su llegada, despierta…**_

.

Sus ojos perla temblaban de miedo y de terror al verlo a él. Un desconocido por completo para ella.

- ¿Q-quién e-eres? – pregunta la joven con voz temblorosa.

Su voz hizo palpitar su corazón suavemente. Era hermosa y calida al escuchar, como el canto de bellas aves en la mañana. Se sintió atraído por la forma que había dicho esas palabras, aunque esas razones le resultaron estúpidas y desordenadas para él mismo.

Se acerca, y ella tiembla una vez más con fuerza. Estaba escondiendo algo, y se le para el corazón al saber que era.

Estaba confundido, y ella aún más. _Y no era para menos_.

Sasuke tenía que encontrar la forma que hacer con ellos, al fin y al cabo, lo más probable era que…

.

…_**Ellos fueran sus hijos…**_

.

Su secreto jamás había sido puesto al descubierto.

Él fue el único que la ha poseído.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo había cambiado. Durante los cien años que durmió, todo su alrededor dio un cambio brusco.

Observa todo su alrededor por la ventana de la carroza, con aire ausente y recelo. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el rey Sasuke Uchiha la noche anterior. Él había prometido ir por ella y sus hijos a la mañana siguiente, con la escusa de que no podía permitir que los tres vivieran en un lugar como ese, abandonado y sucio. Pero había algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Le parecía muy extraño que un completo desconocido la ayudara de esta manera. Se lo agradecía, pero temía que pudiera tener motivos ocultos.

Una idea lejana la hizo estremecer.

Si durante a lo largos de los años, sólo ese rey había logrado hallar con ella, eso, tal vez, quería decir que, él podría definitivamente ser el padre de sus hijos.

- Pero que cosas piensas, Hinata. – se regaña mentalmente a sí misma. – Ese hombre no pudo… violarte mientras dormías. ¿Verdad?

Quería creerlo.

Deseaba creerlo.

Pero algo de ella le incitaba a creer lo contrario.

- Hemos llegado, señora. - La voz del chofer la saco de sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. Un enorme castillo se levantaba majestuosamente frente a ella. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero la hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante. Unos ojos negros detallaban cada movimiento que hacía al bajar de la carroza, al abrazar a sus dos bebes, el brillo de sus ojos llenos de curiosidad al detallar todo su alrededor. _Su tierno sonrojo al descubrir que la observaba_.

- ¿Quién es _esa_?

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco. Esa mujer lo desesperaba en sobremanera, y más el hecho de estar atado a ella por el resto de su existencia y no poder hacer nada para resolverlo. Prefiere ignorarla y volver su atención a Hinata que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Hermosa y agraciada, era como perfectamente podía describirla.

- Gracias por su amabilidad, mi señor. Estaré eternamente agradecida. – dijo Hinata al estar cerca del Sasuke, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

- No hay nada que debas agradecer. – la voz del pelinegro, en cambio, se escucho monótona. – Shion te llevara a tu nueva habitación.

Hinata solo asiste, y sigue a la joven sirvienta de ojos violeta.

Karin observa a la extraña mujer que acababa de llegar, subir a las habitaciones superiores, en donde se encontraba su propia alcoba, acompañada por dos pequeños bebes. No le agradaba para nada la presencia de _esa mujer _en el castillo, y mucho menos el que estuviera en una habitación continua a la que compartía ella _con su esposo_.

Y es que era para idiota o muy ciegos, el no darse cuenta de la mirada que _su_ Sasuke le dirigía a esa recién llegada. La observaba de manera hambrienta, como un manjar exótico.

.

…_**Como un animal hambriento de deseo…**_

.

La odiaba.

Ella era la reina, a quien tenía que ver de esa manera, no a ella. Una cualquiera, una mujer extraña y sin paradero, una _forastera_.

Sus instintos se revolotearon en su interior, y su antigua sangre de ogros palpito en su vena en un deseo de devorar aquella mujer. Siempre se contenía al ver pasar a niños y doncellas, pero esta vez, mezclada con el odio y la rabia, estaba dispuesta a dejar que su sangre de ogro vagara con liberta.

No era desconocido para nadie que el antiguo rey, Fugaku, concedió el matrimonio de su hijo con ella por las grandes riquezas de su pueblo, y el poder controlarlo. _Sólo interés, nada más_.

Escucha a lo lejos el cerrar de una puerta. Parpadea un par de veces al sentir un movimiento brusco contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de furia, una expresión molesta que la dejó sin habla.

.

¿En qué momento habían llegado a su alcoba?

.

Sentía como él la apretaba las muñecas con sus fuertes manos, estrujándola contra la pared. Sintió una gota de miedo en su interior, nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa manera.

- Espero que controles esos instintos tuyos, Karin. – la voz del pelinegro era ronca, siseaba de manera amenazante. – Si le llegas hacer algo a _ellos_, juró que me divertiré muchísimo despellejando tu piel desde tu glotis, mientras gritas de placer al ser poseída. – Una pausa que le provocó un vuelco doloroso al corazón de ella, en la que él la observaba con desprecio. - ¿Entendiste, _mujer_?

Ella tan solo pudo asistir al no encontrar voz para responder. Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando Sasuke la libero para marcharse del lugar. Le había dejado marcas rojas en la piel de sus muñecas.

- ¡Maldita! – exclamó por fin al verse sola en la habitación. – Desgarrare tus carnes y la de tus hijos sin importarme lo que Sasuke me haga. _Vendrás conmigo al mismo infierno si es necesario_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a ella, y su presencia le resultaba más estremecedora de lo que pudo imaginar. Karin parloteaba de una que otra cosa con él, a lo que respondía por inercia. Su concentración estaba fija en la princesa Hinata.

Estaba fascinado.

Durante toda la cena, Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Su piel suave y perfecta; sus ojos claros y brillantes; sus labios rojos que había usurpado las noches en que ella había estado inconsciente, definitivamente creados para dar besos largos y apasionados, _ahora correspondidos_. Era más hermosa y perfecta estando despierta.

.

…_**Con su ingenuidad, podía volver loco de deseo a un hombre…**_

.

Exactamente era eso lo que estaba consiguiendo mientras comía. La forma en que ella sujetaba los cubiertos, o de la manera como su boca saboreaba los alimentos, lo volvía completamente loco.

Lo hacía sentir temerario y, de una manera u otra, _libre_. Libre de compromisos, libre de responsabilidades, libre de todo y de todos.

Su presencia lo hacía traspasar los límites impuestos de la cordura y la razón, donde podía viajar al reino de las fantasías, donde todo era posible, _donde no existía el pasado, ni un presente, ni siquiera un futuro. ¡Por Dios! _Estaba realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no abalanzarse sobre ella y poseerla ahí mismo.

Sólo existía ella en todo el lugar, _lo demás le importaba un cuerno_.

Los ojos perla de Hinata resplandecían de felicidad y tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, estaba disfrutando de las muecas de sonrisa que le daba sus hijos. A los ojos del monarca, ese rubor le acentuaba de maravilla sobre su terso rostro, y, por primera vez, se pregunto qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera consumida por la pasión ahora que estaba consciente.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada, no podía seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, o estaría perdido. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente para despejar sus pensamientos. En ese momento, podía jurar que pudo saborear el intenso y dulce sabor que tenía la piel de ella.

¿Cómo sería yacer con ella? Nunca antes se lo había preguntado. Siempre que iba a la torre era para satisfacer sus "bajos deseos" y marcharse del lugar. Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Ella podía cogerlo en sus brazos y transmitirle esa calidez que sólo ella emanaba.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, y tragó saliva. Había sentido un peso a su espalda que le erizaba la piel sin ser consciente del por qué. El descubrir que era la fija mirada del rey hacia ella, la estremeció con fiereza por dentro.

La observaba con una pasión abrasadora. Con deseo. Con necesidad.

Esa mirada la hizo arder por dentro. Comprobar que esas eran las palabras correcta para definir su forma de mirar… Jamás había creído posible que algún hombre la observara de esa manera. A pesar de que debía de sentir miedo, un cierto temor por esa mirada, esa expresión, pese a todo, la hacía sentir… _femenina y hermosa_.

.

…_**Por primera vez, comprendió lo que era ser observada con pasión y deseo…**_

.

_Pero el era un hombre casado._

Ese pensamiento la volvió a la realidad, alarmándola ante sus anteriores pensamientos. No podía sentir aquello, jamás, hacia esa persona.

.

Ella era su invitada, y nada más.

.

Él sólo era su anfitrión, y nada más.

.

Pero eso no quitaba lo guapo que era. Su pelo oscuro, los contornos firmes y delgados de su rostro, su mandíbula marcada. Sus anchos hombros cubiertos por la fina tela del traje real color azul marino. Parecía un caballero andante en busca de aventura, y un príncipe que liberaría a la princesa de su maldición.

- ¿De dónde eres? – la voz de Karin la saco de su devaneos, e hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke y prestar atención a la conversación que se avecinaba. Pues, también le interesaba.

- D-de la Arena, Su Majestad.

Karin frunce el ceño. Ese reino había sido reducido a ruinas hace más de cincuenta años, cuando su último rey, Gaara del Desierto, murió en batalla al luchar contra el fiero reino de La Lluvia. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla no tenía conocimiento de aquello?

- Pero sí la Arena desde hace más de medio siglo que no existe. – La voz de la pelirroja sonó burlona ante los oídos de Sasuke. Tenía que hacer algo, o sino, descubrirían _todo_.

- Su familia desciende de allá, son de los poco sobrevivientes que quedan. – Hinata observa a Sasuke cuando dice esas palabras. No sabía si sentirse agradecida por haberla ayudado, o confundida por haber dicho aquello. – Ahora, Karin, te pido que dejes de acosar a nuestra invitada con tu retahíla de preguntas.

Karin frunce sus labios en una línea recta. Le molestaba que Sasuke le hubiera interrumpido de esa manera, y "ayudado" a _esa mocosa_.

- Con su permiso, Majestades. – Hinata se incorporo de su asiento, y con ayuda de Shion, toma a sus hijos dispuesta a dirigirse a sus aposentos. – Muchas gracias por todo. Que tenga una buena noche.

Sasuke observo a Hinata marcharse en un lento y seductor caminar de una ninfa del bosque. Su vista no se despego de ella hasta que la perdió de vista.

Definitivamente, hoy no dormiría tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en la palta inferior cercana a la cocina. Los gemelos se habían despertado a horas de la madrugada rogándole por su atención. Ahora que había logrado dormirlos nuevamente, ella no tuvo la misma suerte de conciliar el sueño. Estaba más despierta que un búho ante los pensamientos que la invadían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

La mirada de Sasuke sobre ella era lo que la atormentaba.

Era como si la desnudara y la devorara con solo mirarla. Eso era lo que le causaba terror, aparte de todos esos sentimientos que le había causado durante la cena. No sabía que podía hacer ese hombre con ella, por lo que creía sano marcharse lo más pronto posible de ese reino. Y podía apostar que la reina estaría gustosa de verla marchar.

No era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta del desprecio que sentía la reina sobre ella. Era como si quisiera desgarrar con solo mirarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz destemplada de Sasuke la alarmo, dando un respingo al oírla desde la oscuridad.

- N-no p-podía dormir, Su Majestad. Mis hijos, Taiyo y Tsuki, me han despertado al querer comer. No fue mi intención molestarlo.

Sasuke observaba a la muchacha. Ella llevaba puesto más que una fina camisola y un manto sobre sus hombros. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro. Era una verdadera visión bajo la luz brillante de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Su mirada se dirigió a la curva de su cuello, preguntándose cómo se sentiría trazar su belleza con la lengua, saboreando su tersa piel, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer. Seguidamente, fijó su mirada hasta las cintas de la camisola. Sería demasiado fácil extender la mano, o mejor aún, abrir con los dientes, y deshacer los lazos que mantenían resguardado el cuerpo de seda de ella.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir, dejando a su miembro duro y palpitante de deseo. Quería saborearla como todas esas noches en las que ella había estado inconsciente. Ahogándose en su fragancia y calidez hasta que todo desapareciera salvo ella y lo que le hacía sentir.

Sintiéndose observada de esa manera por los pares de ojos negros del soberano de Konoha, tenía la sensación de que casi podían ver a través de ella. Una ansiedad y un temor invadían al ser observada de esa forma, la hacía sentir incómoda.

- Buenas noches, Majestad. – se despidió Hinata de manera apresurara, al sentir una necesidad de huir de ahí.

Pero una mano fuerte y grande que la sujetaba por la muñeca, se lo impide. Ladea el rostro encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, sus ojos sombríos, turbios de deseo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera salvaje por el miedo que envenenaba sus venas.

- No iras a ningún lado, _Hinata_. – su voz se convirtió en un gruñido gutural que la hizo temblar de miedo y de… ¿deseo?

.

…_**¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...**_

.

La respuesta quedo en el aire al sentir lo labios del monarca sobre los suyos. Trata de girar la cabeza a los lados para romper el beso forzado que le estaba dando. Sus brazos fueron inmovilizados por el agarre de él casi por completo. Estaba acorralada contra una de las paredes del lugar, con el cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre ella.

Ella intentaba moverse, quería alejarse de aquel lugar, suplicando por que la dejaran ir. Pero ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, y su propio forcejeo sólo lograba debilitarla, siquiera la dejaba respirar con liberta.

- P-por f-favor… d-déjame i-ir…

Pero él parecía ignorar por completo sus suplicas, dedicándose por completo a besar su rostro y su cuello, a la vez que una de sus rodillas separaba las piernas de la peliazul. Convirtiendo esa posición, en una de las más indecentes en la que ella hubiera estado, sobretodo, por ser un monarca, casado, el que la tenía de esa manera.

Las manos de Sasuke viajaron hacía los pechos de Hinata, sintiéndolos por encima de esa fina tela que le estorbaba.

Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa mezclado con un gemido ahogado por las sensaciones eléctricas que estaba recibiendo. Tenía que encontrar una forma para alejarse de él, pero no podía encontrar alguna. Estaba ante un hombre que, obviamente y para desgracia suya, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

¿Por qué nadie iba en su ayuda?

Estaba sola… _Completamente sola_.

Al verse vencida, deja escapar un mar de lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía y por lo que estaba apunto de sucederle.

Audazmente, Sasuke logro desatar la camisola de Hinata, dejándola desnuda ante él. Lloro inconsolablemente mientras trataba de cubrirse de alguna forma con sus brazos, pero Sasuke la sujeta con una mano sus dos muñecas.

- ¿P-por q-qué…? – pregunto observando al pelinegro con ojos suplicantes.

Sasuke le dirige la mirada, y sonríe con malicia. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria.

- Porque así es como lo deseo. – respondió presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Hinata gime al sentir su torso fuerte y su fragancia masculina que invadía sus sentidos y entibiaba todo su cuerpo. Los duros planos de su torso presionaban contra sus pechos, que se endurecieron a inconsciencia de ella. No supo en que momento se había quitado la túnica que lo cubría. Su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar de forma incomprensible. Los labios de él trazaron un sendero largo y húmedo a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

- Sabes tan dulce. – susurró él de forma ronca.

Hinata se estremecía contra su cuerpo, no sabiendo si de temor o de deseo. En realidad, poco le importaba aquello, sólo quería poseerla, aquí y ahora. No dejando a la chica reaccionar, se despojo del resto de sus ropas. Aferrándola entre sus brazos, Hinata gimió al sentir su carne desnuda contra la de él.

Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Su hinchado miembro se apretaba contra el vientre de ella, a lo que Sasuke no pudo reprimir de su garganta un profundo gruñido. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando tomó entre sus manos los pechos de ella, inclinando su cabeza, se apodero de uno de ellos. Hinata gimió al sentir la lengua de él girando en torno a su endurecido pezón, haciendo que se contrajera.

Hinata no había sentido nunca algo como aquello. Esa sensación de tener la piel desnuda de Sasuke pegada a la de ella, de los pies a la cabeza. Por puro instinto, arqueó su espalda cuando su cuerpo estaba caliente y la pared del lugar le estaba pareciendo demasiado fría. Se estaba rindiendo a todos los deseos que nacía en su interior, olvidando quién era ella… _Quién era él_.

Pero su razón no la abandonaba por completo.

- E-esto… e-esto no e-esta b-bien. – su voz era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos confusos. De angustia y de deseo. – N-no d-debemos… y-yo…

- ¿De quién crees que son tus hijos?

Esa pregunta detuvo el corazón de ella. Era una revelación que la perturbo por completo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Hinata dejo escapar un grito ensordecedor al sentir la virilidad de Sasuke entrar de una sola estocada por su cavidad. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, por el dolor y la confusión creciente en su interior. Sasuke aspiró con fuerza entre los diente cuando sintió la humedad de ella.

- P-por favor… ¡No!

Sasuke no tuvo consideración, ahora que la podía escuchar gemir y gritar, no se detendría. Embestía cada vez con más fuerza, levantando las piernas de la joven del suelo y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Hinata grito de nuevo. Por dentro se preguntaba el _por qué_ nadie había ido hacia ella para averiguar que sucedía.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que él la embestía de manera fiera. Se sentía cansada, sabía que podía perder la conciencia en cualquier momento mientras era poseída por ese hombre. Sin embargo, al estar al borde de un desmayo, Sasuke la embestía con más fuerza haciéndola permanecer consciente durante todo el acto sexual. Ella abría los ojos una que otra vez por el dolor y la fuerza que sentía el tener semejante miembro dentro de ella. Deseaba que esto fuera causado por una pesadilla, que pronto despertaría junto a sus padres como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Él no se detendría, lo veía en sus ojos. Lo sentía cuando sus manos lujuriosas recorrían todo su cuerpo con insistencia, aferrándose a sus senos estrujándolos y saboreándola con fuerza.

.

Él había abusado de ella mientras dormía. ¿Por qué iba a detenerse, ahora, que estaba despierta?

.

Más lágrimas viajaron por su rostro. Se sentía cansada, adolorida, y humillada en más de una forma. Ella era una princesa, no una cortesana que seguramente estaría gustosa de estar con él, pero ella no. Si no fuera porque Sasuke la mantenía sujetada contra él estaba segura que se desplomaría con cada rápida y fuerte embestida que le daba.

De repente, Hinata no soltó un nuevo grito de dolor, sino, más bien, un gemido placentero al sentir una extraña sensación placentera que nacía en su vientre y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Ese sonido le aseguro a Sasuke que ella estaba comenzando a disfrutar, pero no dijo palabra alguno sobre eso. _Sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad_.

Ya no lloraba. No se quejaba y suplicaba. Siquiera trataba de alejarse de él.

Ahora tan solo se aferraba a él, con una extraña petición de su cuerpo de sentirlo más cerca. Disfrutaba las oleadas placenteras y de las sensaciones que ese monarca provocaba en su cuerpo ya cansado.

Sasuke se sintió entusiasmado ante los gemidos de la mujer. El escucharla había resultado mejor de lo que pudo imaginar. Verla bañada en su sudor, excitada y sonrojada la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que jamás considero aquellas noches en que la poseyó en aquella torre abandonada. Era casi angelical.

- Eres hermosa. – susurró deteniéndose repentinamente.

Besó, lamió y saboreó los senos de ella, recibiendo a cambio un gemido placentero, deleitando a Sasuke a que continuara. _Que no se detuviera_.

Recostó el cuerpo de Hinata sobre el piso de piedra de la estancia. Ella gimió al sentir el frío suelo en su espalda. Ahí, Sasuke inició de nueva cuenta con sus penetraciones en el cuerpo de la peliazul, con más fuerza y rapidez que la anterior. Exploró nuevamente, y con atrevimiento, el cuerpo de ella con las manos. Ella se frotaba de manera inconsciente contra él, aumentado el deseo hasta convertirlo en una necesidad voraz.

La escucho gemir profundamente al tratar de soportar el orgasmo que la invadía y la llenaba de un placer conocido para su cuerpo, pero desconocido para ella a la vez. Se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, excitando al rey con sus suspiros, movimientos y palabras que no era consciente de decir, que rogaba porque continuara.

Ambos llegaron al clímax. Él se recostó sobre ella con la cabeza descansando sobre los senos de la joven, sintiendo la redondez y la suavidad de aquellos atributos. Las manos de ellas acariciaban sus cabellos de manera pasiva y distante. Seguramente ella lo odiaba, y se sentía asqueada por lo que acaba de suceder. En cambio él, se sentía glorioso, al borde de poder amarla con solo recordar sus gemidos y su cuerpo contra el suyo. Poco le importaba ahora lo que ella sentiría por él.

Ella pegó un respingo, cuando una mano traviesa del monarca acariciaba el centro de su ser. ¿Es qué no pensaba terminar? Pero a pesar de sus quejas, esas caricias la estaban relajando. Mientras que los dedos de él separaban sus tiernos pliegues y empezaba a frotarla en una íntima caricia. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido, algo como si un calor condensado en el lugar que sus dedos acariciaban una y otra vez.

Sasuke le inclino la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sólo Hinata estaba allí para él, con sus ojos de gata.

- D-debo i-irme. – susurro ella como pudo separándose de él.

Busca a tientas su ropa para vestirse, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Se sentía sucia y usada.

Sasuke no decía nada, sólo la observaba marcharse ahogando palabras que jamás diría. No importaba cuanto tratará ella de alejarse de él, no lo conseguiría.

Él la poseería a la fuerza si era necesario, como lo acababa de hacer ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado los meses, que para Hinata parecían años. Desde el encuentro con Sasuke, había sucedido una cadena de encuentros similares, creando en ella una ansiedad enferma, fobias por quedarse sola en cualquier lugar. ¡Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca!

Sus ojos había perdido el brillo. Se sentía vacía por dentro, sin emociones, como adormecida. Llegaba al punto de odiar su propio cuerpo, al sentirlo sucio… _impuro_. Casi no salía de su habitación, no quería tener contacto con nadie, en ese mundo no tenía a nadie en que confiar, sólo en sus hijos. Tenía problemas de alimentación, Shion tenía que obligarla a comer.

Todo era tan confuso para ella, sentía en su interior un remolino de emociones: Vergüenza, miedo, ansiedad, terror y fobia. Había perdido las riendas de su vida, vaga sin control a ningún lugar en específico, sin poder recordar nada de su vida antes de caer dormida hace cien años.

Por las noches no podía dormir, con solo cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de Sasuke poseyéndola con violencia la atormentaba. Y el saber que él vendría por ella en cualquier momento, era lo que más la aterraba.

Pero sobre todo…

.

…_**Sentía culpa…**_

.

Había sido una tonta en creer en la bondad de ese rey. Por no irse cuando él apenas llegó, y por no encontrar alguna forma de liberarse de su atacante. Se sentía atormentada al recordar que ella sentía cierto placer cuando Sasuke abusaba de ella. Haciendo más confuso su realidad.

Sentía que todo era un sueño. Una pesadilla que jamás sucedió.

Pero la realidad era otra, _como ahora_.

.

Las manos de él vagaban en caminos prohibidos y sus labios degustando su cuerpo. Le robaba suspiro, aparte de su poca dignidad que ya le quedaba. El ambiente era siempre el mismo llenos de respiraciones entrecortadas y de suplicas ignoradas, que poco a poco eran sustituidas por gemidos placenteros.

Al culminar, ella se marcharía humillada nuevamente. Esperando con terror, otro encuentro con el rey.

.

.

- Mañana me iré. – le dijo Sasuke una de esas noches en que había zaceado sus bajos instintos a costa de la peliazul. – He de ir a la guerra contra uno de los reinos salvajes que ha causado estragos en los otros reinos. Tal vez dure todo el verano,…

Ella no entendía del todo por qué él le decía aquello, pero por dentro sentía un profundo regocijo.

- No me iré. – dijo ella en respuesta a la advertencia muda que le daba el pelinegro. Aunque mentía. Esperaba con ansias el que él partiera para así poder escapar de su prisión.

- Eso lo sé. No tienes a donde ir… _Me perteneces_.

Se estremeció ante esas palabras. Tenía miedo de ellas.

- Te quedaras con Karin y Naruto. Ellos cuidaran de ti si intentas escapar. - Tras decir esas palabras, Sasuke se levanta y comienza a vestirse para abandonar la habitación de la princesa.

Hinata yacía inerte sobre la cama, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Cuántas noches había llorado por verse ultrajada de esa manera? Había perdido la cuenta. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de huir, se le estaba prohibida. Sería por siempre el juguete sexual de un sádico rey.

.

.

.

.

.

- El aire puro del campo le hará bien, princesa.

Apenas había llegado a la casa de campo en el bosque, Hinata se había encerrado en la habitación en la que fue asignada con sus hijos. Durante todo el viaje, la reina Karin se había mostrado muy afable con ella, tanto, que le daba terror. Sir Naruto la acompañaba en todo momento, no se separaba de su lado. Era un hombre que tenía una forma sencilla de pensar, algo travieso para su edad, simpático, aunque algo ruidoso, pero era buena compañía.

Pero al estar a solas con él en la habitación, le hacía recordar las escenas sufridas con Sasuke, lo que hacía que deseara que se largara del lugar y la dejara sola. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera lo mismo que le hacía el rey a ella.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? – la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus devaneos. El tenerlo tan cerca, la hizo pegar un respingo de terror y que sus ojos se cristalizaran. _Quería que la dejara sola_. – D-disculpa, no quise asustarte.

Hinata no responde. Sentada sobre la cama con Naruto, recoge sus rodillas abrazándolas. De repente, se había sentido demasiado indefensa al lado del rubio.

- Estaré afuera por si me necesitas.

La ojos perla no respondió, siquiera se movió de su sitio. Sir Naruto suelta un suspiro frustrado. Había notado a Hinata muy cambiada desde hace unos meses. No era la misma chica alegre, dulce y algo tímida que conoció en el primer día que llego al castillo. Él, al enterarse de que se trataba de la princesa durmiente de la leyenda, se emociono y no dudo en preguntarle en muchas cosas, platicarle sobre todo lo que había cambiado y entre otras cosas más. Ella había sido una buena compañía para él cuando no estaba con Sakura, alguien con quien conversar sin que le pidiera que se callara. Pero ahora, se había vuelto asustadiza, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando alguien se le acercara, faltaba ese brillo en los ojos que la hacía tan vivaz.

¿Qué le había pasado?

- Sir Uzumaki

Naruto ladea el rostro para encarar a la reina que lo llamaba con insistencia. Ella le sonreía de una manera que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, de por sí, ella no era una santa de su devoción.

- Su Majestad. – Naruto hace una respetuosa reverencia mientras le respondía.

- Quiero… - la voz de Karin siseaba en su oído, tan cercano y escalofriante. – Quiero comerme a la pequeña Tsuki para la cena.

Esas palabras hicieron trastabillar a Naruto en su sitió. ¿Cómo podía pedir tal cosa? Tsuki apenas era una bebe. Observa con terror a la reina, que en cambio, sonreía maliciosamente.

- Pero, mi reina…

- ¡Yo la quiero! – exclamo Karin con un tono de ogresa que deseaba comer carne fresca. – La quiero Sir Uzumaki. Quiero devorarla en salsa está noche. ¡Ve, y mátala! O sufrirás las consecuencias de tu desobediencia.

Naruto no encontraba que hacer. Sabía que no podía burlarse de la reina, y que ella tenía el corazón muy oscuro por lo que podía cumplir con sus amenazas.

Para Karin había sido muy fácil convencer al rey de llevar a la forastera y sus dos hijos a la casa de campo, con la vana excusa de que ahí estaría mejor protegidos si algo salía mal. Pero sus motivos eran otros. Sólo en ese lugar, podía satisfacer con mayor facilidad sus horribles deseos. Sólo faltaba la respuesta del Sir.

- Sí, mi reina…

Sonríe. Todo marchaba tal como lo tenía planeado.

Devoraría a cada uno de ellos poco a poco.

.

Naruto sube a al habitación de Hinata, sabía que ella estaría ocupada atendiendo al pequeño Taiyo, que no notaría cuando el tomara a Tsuki de la cuna. Lo haría rápido sin darle tiempo a su consciencia se lo impidiera. Abre la puerta despacio, nota que Hinata esta de espalda en la habitación continua, efectivamente, atendiendo a Taiyo. Se acerca a la cuna donde esta la pequeña Tsuki, quien al reconocerlo, sonríe y estira los bracitos para que la tomara en brazos. Naruto se quedó estático, _no podía hacerlo_.

¿Cómo podía hacerle algo semejante a una criatura tan encantadora?

Toma la bebe en brazos, tenía una idea, pero tenía que actuar pronto.

.

.

.

La lluvia golpeaba furiosamente en su ventana. Esa noche se avecinaba una terrible tormenta.

Odiaba estar sola en una casa tan grande con unos cuantos sirvientes a la mano. Pero había aceptado el ir para estar más cerca de su enamorado. Suspira. Tenía que ser paciente si quería disfrutar de su compañía cuando el llegar.

Toc, toc.

Los golpeteos insistentes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó en no abrir al pensar que podía ser cualquier hombre que quisiera abusar de su "hospitalidad", pero al ver la lluvia que no pensaba cesar, pensó lo contrario. Abre la puerta encontrándose a quién menos pensaba en esa noche.

- ¿Naruto?

- Sakura, necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

.

Karin se devoraba gustosa la carne de la criatura. Jamás había comido algo igual. Tan tierno y sabroso, y con esa salsa tan buena que hacía la comida de lo más exquisita. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no comía carne de niño.

- Bien hecho, Sir. – felicito Karin al acabar de comer. Naruto la observaba con recelo desde una de las esquinas del salón, con lo brazos cruzados, esperando cualquier comentario de la reina. – Me encargare de que te den una buena recompensa por tu trabajo.

Al culminar esas palabras, se escucha un alarido de dolor que contrae el corazón del rubio.

- Parece que _tu amiguita_ la esta pasando muy mal por la "desaparición" de su hijita.

Naruto aprieta la mandíbula. Cómo quisiera borrarle esa sonrisa a la reina a golpes. No entendía porque se empeñaba tanto en destruir la vida de la pobre Hinata.

- Para mañana, quiera al pequeño Taiyo como almuerzo. ¿Te quedo claro, Naruto?

Él no contesto, estaba dispuesto en engañarla otra vez dándole un tierno cordero del establo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el bienestar de la peliazul.

.

.

Hinata abrazaba a su único hijo. Estaba desconsolada, le había arrebatado a su única hija. ¿Acaso había despertado para sufrir de esta manera?

- ¿Hinata? – llama Naruto en un susurro. - ¿Cómo sigues?

Sabía que no valía la pena preguntar. Con solo haber escuchado su llanto y su lamento era suficiente para saber el estado en que se encontraba.

Su estado le partía el corazón.

Se acerca con cautela, y se da cuenta de que Hinata dormía profundamente. Producto del llanto que derramo por toda la noche. Taiyo permanecía sentado junto a su madre, jugando con sus hebras negras. Si no fuera por sus ojos grises, Naruto podía jurar que ese niño era la copia exacta de Sasuke.

- Taiyo, - susurro Naruto para no despertar a Hinata. – vamos al jardín y dejamos que tu mamá siga durmiendo.

El bebe sonríe como si hubiera haber entendido las palabras del rubio, y se laza en brazos.

_- Sólo espero que todo esto funcione_. – pensó Naruto antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

La noche había caído, una brisa fría acaricia su rostro despertándola de su mal sueño. Parpadea un par de veces, y reprime un bostezo. Se sienta sobre su cama y busca con la mirada a su hijo, no encontrándolo junto a ella donde lo había dejado. Busca por el suelo y por debajo de la cama, pero nada.

Su corazón comienza a latir feroz y dolorosamente. Se estaba comenzando a sentir angustiada al no encontrarlo.

¿Será que se lo llevaron también?

¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso?

.

- ¡Taiyo!

El grito desgarrador de Hinata le encogió el corazón a Naruto, mientras iba a caballo a casa de Sakura con Taiyo en brazos. Odiaba hacerle eso a su amiga, pero no encontraba otra manera de poder salvar a lo bebes de las manos de la reina.

.

.

.

Abraza más la almohada a su pecho. Habían pasado los días, y sus hijos seguían desaparecidos. No entendía por qué se lo habían arrebatado, qué había hecho ella para merecer eso. No entendía nada en lo absoluto.

Por lo largo de esos días no había contado con el apoyo de su único _amigo_. Naruto había desaparecido de su vista el día en que Tsuki desapareció. Era estos los momentos en los que lo necesitaba con vehemencia.

Las lágrimas volvieron a abandonar sus ojos. Se sentía sola en aquel frío castillo, con esa reina que la odiaba a más no poder.

La puerta se abre de golpe, haciéndola brincar sobre su puesto. Sus ojos perla temblorosos se encuentran con unos azules que la observaba con una mezcla de emociones asociadas al miedo.

Naruto estaba pálido. Sus ojos desorbitados y su boca temblaba ligeramente.

- ¡Naruto! – Hinata salta sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza. Lloraba desconsolada sobre el pecho del rubio. - ¡S-se lo han llevado! ¡M-me lo han quitado! ¡Naruto! ¡Me han quitado a mis hijos, Naruto!...

El rubio no decía ni hacía nada, estaba como una estatua mientras la Hyuga lo abraza y lloraba con fuerzas. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que hacer así?

La había evitado por días por no tener que enfrentar esta escena. Pero ahora, la reina deseaba comerse a Hinata con la misma salsa que sus hijos. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar en el corral algún animal con la piel tan dura? Hinata tenía unos veinte años cuando cayó dormida por la maldición, y más los cien años que durmió… ¡120 años! No había nada que se le pudiera comparar a la piel de la mujer. Estaba completamente perdido.

- Perdóname, Hinata. – susurró Naruto cabisbajo, apretando el puñal que llevaba en la mana derecha. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? – Yo… La reina Karin había pedido a tus hijos para comérselos. Yo no quería dárselos pero… Ahora te desea a ti.

Hinata se separa de Naruto como si quemara. ¿Qué había sido aquella revelación? ¿Acaso era él el que se había llevado a sus hijos y dárselo como alimento a esa reina? No podía creerlo.

- Haz lo que se te ha encomendado, Naruto. – dijo ella presentándole el cuello. No había sentido luchar contra lo inevitable, también era su deseo el morir y estar con sus hijos en un lugar mejor que este. – Ejecuta la orden que te ha dado la reina. Quiero reunirme con mis hijos… Por favor.

El puñal cae de la mano de Naruto y abraza a Hinata con fuerza.

- No, Hinata, no. – le decía mientras intensificaba el abrazo, como temiendo que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento. – No tienes que morir para reunirte con tus hijos, ellos están bien, en casa de mi prometida. Engañaré a la reina como la engañe con tus hijos, no sé cómo, pero lo haré, lo juro.

.

.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunta Karin ausente mientras observaba con esplendor el manjar frente a ella.

El cuerpo preparado de la _forastera_ estaba ante su mesa, incitándola a devorarla. _Algo que no dudaría en hacer_. Quería devorarla ahora mismo, desgarrar sus carnes como los hizo con sus hijos. Poco le importaba lo que Sasuke podría hacerle.

Le diría que los lobos rabiosos se habían comido a la _forastera_ y a sus hijos. Se sentía muy satisfecha de su crueldad.

- Se ha ido a casa de la Duquesa, Majestad. – respondió uno de los sirvientes.

- Pensé que quería un poco de la _carne_ de su amiga. – dijo Karin entre dientes mientras cortaba la carne con vehemencia.

"_No importa. Que se valla a buscar consuelo con esa mujerzuela, yo ya tengo lo que quiero_."

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, en los que Hinata había recobrado la felicidad al tener a sus hijos de vuelta consigo. Había olvidado todo lo malo sufrido en el castillo en manos de los reyes, se había convertido en un lejano recuerdo. Pero no faltaban las noches en que sentía la presencia de Sasuke entrar a su habitación para tomarla.

Pero, al despertar y observar que se encontraba en casa de la Duquesa Sakura, la hacía sentir más tranquila. _"Él no vendrá"_, se decía varias veces al despertar.

- ¡Hinata!

La voz de Sakura llamándola con insistencia, y sus pasos apresurados por toda la habitación, hacían latir cada vez más lento el corazón de Hinata. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

- ¡Hinata! – la Duquesa abre la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul de manera brusca. Jadeaba, y estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que había realizado. – T-tienes que esconderte. – dijo apenas había recobrado el aliento. – La reina viene en camino a mi casa en una visita sorpresa. No puede verte.

A Hinata se le paro el corazón. Si esa mujer la descubría con sus hijos, estaría perdida.

- Te quedarás aquí, trata de que los niños no hagan ruido. – dijo Sakura antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras murmurando un "_A llegado_".

El llanto de Taiyo saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente lo toma en brazos para calmarlo, no podía darse el lujo de que la reina los escuchara y se encargara de asesinarlos ahora verdaderamente.

- ¡Dios mío! No nos deje caer en sus manos. – suplicaba Hinata en voz baja.

.

.

Sakura permanecía sentada, tiesa y con los nervios de punta, en la terraza de su casa. Ignoraba el canto de las aves silvestre que se ocultaban entre las ramas del bosque, tímidas y seguras de su hermoso cantar. O el hecho que no había tocado su té, que ahora permanecía frío sobre la mesa. La presencia de la soberana la atormentaba bloqueando sus sentidos. En su interior rogaba y gritaba que esa mujer se largara de su residencia antes de que descubriera a Hinata y a los niños.

- ¿Cómo ha estado las cosas con tu tío, el conde Hatake? – pregunto Karin tomando un sorbo de té. Había notado a la duquesa Haruno muy distraída, pero no le importaba que le sucedía.

La pelirrosa parpadea un par de veces. "_Responde Sakura, te esta haciendo una pregunta_"; se decía ella mentalmente. Realiza una mueca que podía compararse con una sonrisa torcida.

- Esta muy bien, p-pronto contraerá nupcias con Lady Rin. – respondió Sakura nerviosa. - ¿Ha sabido algo del Rey, Su Majestad?

Karin coloca su taza sobre la bandeja con brusquedad, ocasionando que la taza de Sakura desbordara algo de su líquido.

- No – respondió siseando Karin.

Sakura iba añadir algo cuando un leve sonido, ajeno al canto de las aves, se escucho en la lejanía. La ojos jade trago en secó y de manera forzada. Reconocería la voz de Tsuki donde fuera. "_Por favor, Hinata has que se callé_"

La reina, en cambio, escuchaba con atención aquel sonido. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar en dónde. Frunce exageradamente el ceño al escuchar otra voz que reconoció de inmediato. Estaba furiosa.

Se levanta de manera brusca y camina dando zancadas hacia el lugar donde provenía las voces, ignorando las palabras que le decía Sakura quien le pisaba los talones. Había reconocido la voz de la _forastera_ y de sus hijos, que supuestamente, había devorado. Abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones, y lo que encontró, la enardeció de cólera.

Hinata permanecía de pie, temblando, con sus hijos en brazos. Había sido engañada por Sir Naruto de la peor manera. Haría que todos ellos pagaran su engaño.

Con voz espantosa, que hizo temblar a Sakura e Hinata, ordeno su muerte para esa misma tarde, mandando a llamar a Sir Naruto condenando a todos por alta traición a la corona.

Eso se les pasaba por tratar de engañarla.

.

.

Estaban allí, y los verdugos estaban dispuestos a llevarlos a la cuba que había mandado a preparar de bestias, víboras, culebras y serpientes, para ponerles fin a su vida. Naruto y Sakura tenían las manos atadas en la espalda, en cambio de Hinata que la tenía atada del cuello como si fuera un perro, dejando sus manos libres para cargar a sus hijos. Ahora era su fin, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarlos.

- Perdóname Hinata, yo… - Naruto se la había pasado disculpándose por lo sucedido, pero Hinata siempre le respondía que no era su culpa.

- No tienes nada que disculparte, Naruto, los tres sabíamos que esto sucedería en cualquier momento.

.

.

Cuando llego a su castillo, lo había encontrado semidesierto. Nadie lo esperaba tan pronto, por lo que se estaba ganando miradas de incredulidad y susurros indiscretos. Prefirió ignorarlos, entrando a caballo al patio donde, a diferencia de la entrada, estaba abarrotado de gente.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Sasuke con voz fría, atónito ante el horrible espectáculo que tenía al frente.

Nadie se atrevió a responder esa pregunta, pero su respuesta fue otorgada al ver a la reina dando la orden de ejecutar a esas cinco personas tan conocidas para él. Dio un grito fiero que congelo la acción de la reina, dejándola petrificada en su sitio.

.

…_**Sasuke había llegado antes de tiempo…**_

.

Los ojos del rey brillaban de un color rojo que caso terror en todos los que veía. Hinata no sabía si sentirse alegre por verse salvada de una muerte segura, o aterrorizada por el regreso del rey. Su cuerpo reacciono encontrar de su voluntad, temblando de manera brusca. Cosa que Naruto notó, al principio pensó que era por las emociones liberadas de estar apunto de morir. Pero desecho la idea al notar el terror y el miedo en los ojos perla de la joven madre al ver a Sasuke. _Ella le tenía miedo a Sasuke_, pero no sabía por qué.

Sasuke ordeno liberarlos a todos, y en vez de ellos, lanzar a la reina dentro de la cuba por traición a la corona. Karin, llena de rabia, se lanzo a sí misma de cabeza dentro de la cuba, sin dejar que los verdugos la tocaran, siendo devorada por las bestias que ella misma había mandado poner allí adentro.

El rey se había sentido complacido, liberado de una mujer que había impuesto su padre. Vuelve sus fríos ojos negros a la princesa del bosque. Era libre por fin, y ya no tenía que estar con ella a escondida ni negar a sus hijos.

_Era libre de todo compromiso._

- ¡Escúcheme, reino de Konoha! – la voz monótona de Sasuke se escucho sobre el silencio que había guardado el pueblo ante su presencia. - Anunció hoy, mi boda con la princesa Hinata Hyuga de la Arena.

El pueblo estaba sorprendido, pero grito gozoso al saber que ella sería mejor reina que la anterior. Pero para Hinata, el anunció le dio una emoción diferente.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de su rostro, a la vez que su corazón latía de manera acelerada y dolorosa.

.

…"_**No puede ser… Esto no pude estar pasando…. ¡No!"…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__A mí me gusta hacerte el amor, no me interesa que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Me gusta by San Alejo**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Satisfaciendo varios pedidos con esta historia, al que dedicó a todas esas personas que me la pidieron. Espero que allá sido de su agrado. Me esforcé mucho para que quedara, aunque sea, más o menos bien. Y me ha quedado algo largo xP_

_Este cuento es el que tuvo un cambio rotundo, como pudieron notar._

_Es uno de mis favoritos ^_^_

_._

_**La Bella Durmiente**__, la hermosa princesa que se despierta con un beso de su verdadero amor… ¡Tonterías! Ella se despierta cuando nacen sus hijos gemelos. No fue un gallardo príncipe azul quien la embarazo aprovechándose de estar inconsciente, fue un rey casado con todas las de la ley, quien lo hizo. Así quedo demostrado que no es de los tiempos de ahora que los hombres hacen estas cosas, sino que viene de mucho tiempo atrás._

_._

_La pobre solo despertó para enterarse que era madre de dos niños._

_._

_Más adelante, el Rey la lleva a su palacio donde comienza el otro problema. La Reina trata de matar a la Bella Durmiente y a sus hijos, que los pobres no tenían culpa de que el Rey fuera tan lujurioso y que la Reina no le dieran "lo que necesitaba". Pero, por lo menos sirvió de algo, el Rey frustra los planes de su esposa…_

_._

_Al final, la Bella Durmiente se casa con el hombre que la violó._

_._

_Un dato curioso es que existe varias versiones en como la princesa cae en un profundo sueño: _

…_- Unos cuentos dicen que fue por una rosa, por eso ella tenía una rosa entre sus manos al dormir. _

…_- La otra versión, la más conocida, es la de tocar el huso que se utilizaba para tejer en ese tiempo._

_._

_Los dos gemelos se llamaban, realmente: __**Aurora**__, la niña; y __**Día**__, el varón._

_._

_._

…_**No todo era un "**__**cuento de hadas**__**"…**_

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	5. Romeo & Julieta

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romeo & __Julieta__ © William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Romeo & Julieta**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__**William Shakespeare**__-_

.

.

.

El olor a húmeda y a sangre cosquillaban su nariz, provocándoles nauseas. Olor a podredumbre. Olor a muerte. Un mausoleo lleno de hedor, donde aprisionan a dos amantes prohibidos por el odio. No debía de estar ahí, profanando aquel lugar de descanso para los difuntos. En cualquier momento lo descubrirían. Pero no quería apartarse de su lado.

Acaricia su mejilla. Estaba fría, como un témpano de hielo. Pero seguía tan hermosa, siendo el modelo más perfecto de la eternidad encerrado en aquella tumba. La muerte ha saboreado el néctar de su aliento, no había podido con el poder de su belleza. Su hermosura ostenta todavía el carmín de sus labios y mejillas, el pálido estandarte no ha podido enarbolar.

¿Por qué seguía tan bella después de muerta?

.

.

…_**La muerte la guarda en las tinieblas para manceba suya…**_

.

.

Eso era lo que temía. Y el deseo de estar a su lado, por siempre, sin salir jamás de ese palacio de noche sombría. Quedarse con los gusanos, y el olor a muerte de las anteriores doncellas. _Una eterna morada junto a ella_.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que la conoció, vago por su mente como dagas para su corazón, juntada con vino para curar la herida. En la fiesta de los Hyuga, de la mano de aquel Sabaku No bailando al suave compás de la música. Su hermosura parecía que pendía del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope. Una belleza demasiado rica para gozarla, demasiado preciosa para la tierra aún después de muerta. Sus ojos desmintieron aquel añejo amor que no se pudo dar, al presentarle una verdadera hermosura que jamás había conocido.

Cierra los ojos y recuerda.

.

"'_El cabeza del clan Hyuga se encontraba regocijado por la fiesta, a cambio de su sobrino, que permanecía serio al descubrir aquel enemigo entre los invitados. Había pedido a su criado que le trajera la espada para matarlo ahí mismo, pero su tío lo había reprendido confesando de la verdadera vergüenza que pasaría al armar un alboroto como ese entre los invitados. El Uchiha se estaba comportando como un noble hidalgo, Konoha estaba orgullosa de un joven tan virtuoso y de tan intachable conducta. Neji prefiere obedecer a su tío, pero no iba a descuidarse de ese Uchiha ni por un segundo._

_Como si ella fuera una nívea paloma entre sus compañeros, acabado el baile, el Uchiha observa con atención el lugar en dónde se sentara aquel ángel entre mortales, y buscaría el contacto de su mano para ser dichosa su dura diestra._

_Ella esta detrás de la columna, observando el lugar con alegría. No había notado la presencia del aquel Uchiha que la observaba con vehemencia, hasta que esté, con osadía, toma la mano de ella entre sus manos._

_- Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, he profanado tan divino altar, he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto._

_Los ojos blancos se encuentran con los negros. Un solo contacto que hizo nacer una chispa en sus corazones. La Hyuga sonríe a su inesperado "peregrino", hermoso y galante, que hasta el mismo Adonis sentiría celos enfermizos por su belleza. Ella era solo Afrodita, quizás también Perséfone, que había caído bajo su encanto sobrenatural._

_- Sí, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración. – respondió ella con valentía que no sabía de donde había salido. _«_Tal vez era el amor__»__, se dijo._

_- ¡Oh! Entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen. – Se acerca a los labios de la Hyuga, pero ella esquiva la mirada. - ¡Ellos te rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación!_

_- Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceda a plegarias. – debutaba mientra se deslizaba por el salón hasta un sitio más apartado, dónde es tomada por el brazo por el Uchiha._

_- Pues no te muevas mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces._

_Los dulces y suaves labios de ella, era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás, que sentía que su corazón explotaría. Ella no oponía resistencia, seguía su ritmo pausado y tímido._

_- ¡Así, mediante tus labios, quedan los míos libres de pecado! – expreso él al separarse de ella._

_- De este modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los suyos ha contraído._

_- ¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Culpa deliciosamente reprochada! ¡Devuélveme mi pecado! – Besa sus labios nuevamente, un beso más intenso que el anterior que los deja sin aire._

_- Besas según el ritual. – dice ella con inocente coquetería._

_Sus rostros se acercan para otro beso deseado, pero la llegada de la nodriza detiene sus deseos._

_- Señorita, su madre desea decirles unas palabras._

_- ¿Quién es su madre? – pregunta él molesto por la intromisión, sin quitarle la mirada de la doncella que se encaminaba dudando a las escaleras._

_- ¡Pardiez, mancebo! Su madre es la señora de la casa, y una buena señora, prudente y virtuosa. – respondía la nodriza con orgullo. – Yo he criado a su hija, esa con quien "hablaba", y le juro que el que logre conseguirla se llevará un tesoro._

_El Uchiha abre sus ojos a más no poder. Su corazón se detiene, late lentamente y de forma pesada. Le causaba dolor en las costillas, y no dejaba a los pulmones respirar. Porque debe ser una mentira, una artimaña del destino. Todo esto debía de ser mentira._

_- ¿Una Hyuga? – murmuro sorprendido. - ¡Oh, cara cuenta! Soy un deudor de mi vida a mi adversario._

_- ¡Afuera! – el grito de su primo fue como un murmullo en la lejanía, a pesar de tenerlo al lado y de que tiraba de él. - ¡Vámonos! La fiesta llegó a todo lo más._

_- ¡Sí, tal lo temo y mayor es mi inquietud!_

_Es sacado afuera por su amigo, sin apartar la mirada de la doncella. No escucha lo que dice Naruto, ni lo que Obito menciona al llevarlo a rastra a las afueras de la mansión de los Hyuga, mucho menos del lo que Hiashi dice como despedida de sus invitados. No pensaba, no escuchaba. Su desdicha al buscar una curación, había provocado una herida aún más grande._

_La joven Hyuga observaba partir a su enamorado. Quería saber su nombre, pero la insistencia del llamado de su madre no se lo permitiría. ¡Su nodriza! Tal vez ella sabría quién era él._

_- Ven acá, nodriza. ¿Quién es aquel caballero? – le preguntaba mientras le señalaba al pelinegro entre toda la gente._

_- El hijo y heredero del viejo Nara. – respondió la nodriza al ver al castaño._

_Hinata suspira. Tenía que ser más específica._

_- ¿Quién es aquel que ahora transpone la puerta?_

_- ¡Pardiez! Ese creo que es el joven Kakashi._

_- ¿Y el que le sigue, el que no quería bailar?_

_- No lo conozco._

_- Anda a preguntar su nombre – insistió a la nodriza - ¡Si es casado, mi tumba se me figura mi lecho nupcial!_

_La nodriza obedece el mandato, apresurándose por recibir respuesta de algún joven que lo acompañaba o que supiera de su nombre. A la respuesta del joven, la nodriza abre los ojos de sorpresa y se apresura, nuevamente, por llevarle la información a su señorita._

_- Se llama Sasuke y es un Uchiha. El único hijo de vuestro mayor enemigo._

_Hinata se cubre los labios para ahogar un grito. Sus ojos se abren como platos, y las lágrimas pelean por salir. No podía ser verdad._

_- ¡Mi único amor, nacido de mi único odio! – murmura ella sin salir de su asombro y sin dejar de verlo marchar - ¡Demasiado pronto lo vi, sin conocerle, y demasiado tarde lo he conocido! ¡Prodigioso principio de amor que tenga que amar a un aborrecido adversario!'"_

.

.

.

Debió odiarla.

Ese era su deber. Los Hyugas y los Uchiha se habían odiado desde tiempos inmemorables.

.

…_**¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?...**_

.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio. Fue a buscarla esa misma noche. Dejando a sus amigos confusos, se fue a buscarla con desesperación.

Tenía que verla.

.

'"_Escuchaba cada vez más lejos los gritos de Naruto y de los otros. Se burlaban ellos de las llagas que tenía, pero nunca han recibido una herida como esa. Escondiéndose en las sombras, deslizándose bajo el manto de la noche hasta el balcón de Hinata._

_Llega a su destino. Pero el lugar se encontraba tan solitario, que le provocaba un nudo en el estomago. Sonidos en el balcón lo alerta, y procede a ocultarse entre la espesura. Hinata salía al balcón, con aire ausente y con angustia._

_Sasuke la observa. Hinata es el Sol, que mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento, porque la ha aventajado con su hermosura. Quería escucharla hablar. ¡Si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro!... El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara. Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celeste unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, cantarían las aves creyendo la llegada de la aurora._

_Hinata apoya su brazo en el barandal del balcón, para apoyar su mejilla en su mano. En ese momento, le había nacido a él, el deseo de ser un guante de esa mano para poder tocarla._

_- ¡Ay de mí! – suspira ella._

«_Habla.__»_

_Que hablara otra vez ese ángel resplandeciente. Porque esa noche aparecía tan esplendorosa sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, como un alado mensajero celeste ante ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales._

_- ¡Oh Sasuke, Sasuke! – dice Hinata con la vista en el cielo - ¿Por qué eres tú, Sasuke? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré de ser una Hyuga._

«_¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?__ »,__ se preguntaba internamente Sasuke._

_Hinata se desplaza por el balcón con aire enamorado y soñador. El Uchiha no le quita los ojos de encima, y prefiere seguir escuchando la revelación de ella._

_- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Uchiha! ¿Qué es Uchiha? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro tu nombre! – exclama ella soñadora. - ¿Qué hay en tu nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Sasuke, aunque Sasuke no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Sasuke, rechaza tú nombre; y, a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí toda entera!_

_- Te cojo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío", y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Sasuke!_

_La Hyuga ahoga un grito al escuchar esa voz. Trata de buscar el dueño de aquella voz, pero la luz de las antorchas no rasgaban la oscuridad del jardín. Temio para sí._

_- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos? – pregunta ella con miedo mientras se disponía a apresurarse a abandonar el balcón._

_- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quién soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra._

_Hinata se detiene al reconocer esa voz. ¿Sería posible? Pero, lo muros eran muy altos y el lugar muy peligroso para los que osan entrar sin invitación. Su corazón galopa de emoción y se vuelve hacia el balcón. Tenía que estar segura._

_- Todavía no ha librado mis oídos cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Sasuke y Uchiha?_

_- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan. – respondió él._

_- Y dime: ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera._

_- Con ligeras alas de amor franqueé estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capas de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan._

_La chica le pide que callara, angustiada por si logran escuchar su voz y lo encuentren._

_- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!_

_- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba contra su enemistad._

_- ¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!_

_- El manto de la noche, me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor!_

_- ¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir ese sitio?_

_- Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le preste mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante._

_- Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así no fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa y gustosa negar cuanto he hablado: pero ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, y yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter._

_Sasuke sube por un árbol para quedar frente a ella en el balcón. No se había equivocado, en verdad era él. Su belleza divina la dejo muda por segundos, pero siguió con su declaración._

_- ¡O gentil Sasuke! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme; pero, de otro modo, ni por todo el mundo. En verdad, arrogante Uchiha, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!_

_- Señora, juro por esa luna bendita, que corona de plata las copas de estos carboles frutales…_

_Hinata sujeta a Sasuke por los brazos, y niega con la cabeza._

_- ¡Oh! No jures por la luna, por la inconstante luna, que cada mes cambia al girar en su órbita, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable._

_- ¿Por qué jurar entonces?_

_- ¡No jures en modo alguno; o si quieres, jura por tu graciosa persona, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré!_

_- Si el profundo amor de mi pecho…_

_- Bien; no jures. Aunque eres mi alegría, no me alegra el pacto de esta noche; es demasiado brusco, demasiado temerario, demasiado repentino, - Hinata hablaba ausente, con una mano en su pecho, temerosa de que sus pensamientos se volvieran realidades, que el Uchiha no fuera más que un lobo trovador que quería hacérselas de su inocencia - demasiado semejante al relámpago que se extingue antes que podamos decir: _«_¡El relámpao!...__» - Ya no podía seguir con eso, tenía que marcharse o caería rendida ante sus pies. - ¡Cariño, buenas noches! Este capullo de amor, madurado por el hálito ardiente del estío, tal vez se haya convertido en flor galana cuando volvamos a vernos. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Tan dulce reposo y sosiego alcance tu corazón como el que alienta dentro de mi pecho!_

_Sasuke la observa con el ceño fruncido. La sujeta del brazo impidiendo que se marchara._

_- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres dejarme así, tan poco satisfecho?_

_- ¿Qué satisfacción puedes lograr esta noche? – pregunta Hinata en un hilo de voz._

_- El cambio con el mío de tu fiel juramento de amor._

_El corazón de Hinata palpita fuertemente contra sus costillas, provocando un deleitoso dolor ante las palabras dichas de quien debía ser su enemigo. No creyó… jamás imagino que el pediría… que dijera algo similar. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa que suavizo el rostro del Uchiha._

_- Te lo entregué antes de que tú pedírmelo, - confesó Hinata – y aún quisiera dártelo de nuevo._

_- ¿Me lo querrías quitar? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa - ¿Con qué objeto, amor mío?_

_- No sino para mostrarme generosa y dártelo otra vez. Mi libertad es tan ilimitada como el mar, y profundo como este es mi amor. Cuanto más te entrego, tanto más me queda, pues uno y otro son infinitos… - Hinata calla al escuchar ruidos proveniente en su habitación. Su corazón deja de galopar por la angustia de que pudieran descubrir a Sasuke junto a ella. - ¡Oigo ruido adentro! ¡Amor querido, adiós!_

_Escucha la voz de su nodriza llamándola con insistencia. Tenía que separarse de su hidalgo, pero no quería, su corazón no sobrevivía estar sin él. Pero debía, si no quería que lo encontraran y le dieran muerte ante sus ojos. Le pide a su nodriza que espere un momento, mientras que sus ojos no se despegan de los de su amado caballero. Pero la nodriza no se detiene en su llamado, por lo que Hinata se ve obligada a entrar._

_- ¡Dulce Uchiha, seme fiel! ¡Espera un momento, sólo un momento! Vuelvo otra vez._

_Hinata entra apresurada, elevado el ruedo de su vestido para no caer. Sasuke la observa hechizado por la hermosa ninfa del bosque que lo había atado con un fino hilo que no quería romper._

_- ¡Oh bendita, bendita noche! – dice en voz alta y aire de trovador. - ¡Cuánto temo, por ser ahora de noche, que todo esto no sea sino un sueño, demasiado encantador y dulce para que tenga realidad!_

_Porque debía de serlo. Algo tan perfecto debía de ser un sueño. Seguramente Naruto lo ha golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente camino a casa, y ahora él estuviera soñando con la hermosa Hyuga que lo ha hecho presa de sus encantos. Tenía que ser un dulce y hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar._

_Escucha los pasos apresurados por el balcón, Sasuke procede a bajar del árbol y ocultarse entre la maleza por temor a ser descubierto. Pero al ver entrar Hinata, se detiene en el camino._

_- ¡Tres palabras, querido Sasuke, y buenas noches, por tanto! – se apresuro a decir con las mejillas encendidas. – Si tus pensamientos amorosos son honestos y tu fin el matrimonio, comunícamelo mañana por conducto de una persona que yo procuraré enviarte, señalándole dónde y a qué hora quieres que se verifique la ceremonia, y pondré mi suerte a tus pies y te seguiré por el mundo como a mi dueño y mi señor._

_La voz de la nodriza se escuchaba desde la habitación. Les quedaba poco tiempo a los amantes, e Hinata lo sabía muy bien._

_- Voy en seguida... – Grita Hinata para calmar el llamado de la nodriza. Dirige su atención a Sasuke y le suplica en voz baja y casi entrecortada, siendo el reflejo del miedo que hay en su interior. – Pero si son perversas tus intensiones, te suplico…_

_- ¡Hinata! – la nodriza llamaba con más insistencia aún, interrumpiendo la confesión de la Hyuga._

_- ¡Al momento voy!... – Sus ojos blancos y cristalinos se posaron en la negrura de los del Uchiha con gran temor y fascinación. – Te suplico cesen tus galanteos y me dejes abandonada a mi dolor. Mañana mandaré._

_- ¡Ojalá sea tan feliz mi alma! – exclama Sasuke besando la mano de la joven._

_- ¡Mil veces buenas noches! – se despide Hinata apresurada para calmar a su nodriza por su ausencia._

_- ¡Maldita mil veces, faltando la luz tuya!... – murmura Sasuke bajando del árbol al peder de vista a la doncella Hyuga. – El amor corre hacia el amor, como los escolares huyen de sus libros; pero el amor se aleja del amor, como los niños se dirigen a la escuela, con ojos entristecidos._

_Con esas últimas palabras, se marcha lentamente de aquel balcón donde estaba su amor. Dejándose tragar por la oscuridad de la noche, esperando que la luz del sol brille para recibir el recado de su nueva dueña. _

_La escucha. Desde su balcón la escucha, llamándola con vehemencia. Se da la vuelta rápidamente con el corazón latiendo como el galopar de los caballos salvajes.'"_

.

.

.

Hubiera deseado en ese momento que solo hubieran sido perversas sus intenciones, que jamás la idea del matrimonio con la Hyuga formara parte de un futuro para él. Porque solo así, ella seguiría con vida y él la observaría con celo desde lejos, embriagándose de su belleza por lo que le restaba de vida.

Pero no.

Tuvo que pedirle al Fray Hidan que los casara en secreto. Debatirse contra la nodriza de Hinata para que permitiera casarse con la doncella que con celo ha criado, demostrando que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que no había perversidad oculta en ellos. Pero, ¿para qué?

Acabaron juntos en una guerra milenaria entre familias, donde Neji Hyuga y su amigo Naruto acabaron muertos el mismo día siguiente a la boda. En la que ella casi lo rechaza pero acepto su explicación entregando su cuerpo por entero. Era la noche de su boda, la que siempre guardaría en su memoria.

.

"'_Con lentitud torturadora, él desvestía su vestido dejándola completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Era hermosa, su cuerpo era de marfil puro y refinado, y él como buen escultor, pasaría sus manos como lienzos para dibujar figuras abstractas sobre su piel._

_Se coloca sobre ella y la besa con pasión. Ella le corresponde, y con manos temblorosas logra quitarle aquella estorbosa indumentaria que no dejaba apreciar su cuerpo de dios. Se besan y se acarician era su primera noche juntos, y en los pocos días de haberse conocido, tenían una gran necesidad latente de fundir sus cuerpos con el otro._

_Sasuke besa cada centímetro de su piel, con vehemencia y como buen peregrino que va camino a la gloria. Hinata gemía, cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más de aquellas caricias furtivas. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la gloria._

_Grita el nombre de él, y siente como el llena su interior. Estaba exhausta y completa. Estaría con su amor por toda la eternidad, sin importar que sus familias fueran enemigas o siquiera que su matrimonio fuera secreto. No les importaría mientras estaría juntos.'"_

.

.

Pero debió preocuparles.

Debieron tener en cuenta que su familia se opondría, que la obligarían casarse con Gaara. Que él haría todo lo posible por no perderla.

Pero no así.

Así, ella muerta entre sus brazos al creerlo muerto en duelo.

No.

Así no.

Acaricia por última vez el rostro de su amada. Sería la última vez, pero estaría con ella por toda la eternidad en esa fosa común. Saca un pequeño frasco que contenía el veneno más fuerte que el boticario Shino había echo. Lo bebe como si fuera agua de manantial.

- ¡Brindo por mi amada!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto a su lado. Sin darse cuenta de la calidez del cuerpo de la Hyuga, ni de su respiración pausada.

Tomo aquel susurro que pronunciaba su nombre como una bienvenida al mundo de los muertos.

No.

Nunca se dio cuenta que ella pronunciaba su nombre al despertar de la muerte.

.

…_**¿Sasuke?...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con último beso."__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__**William Shakespeare**__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_Termine toda empalagada _P

_Me a costado mucho conseguir el correo donde he guardado esta historia, pero por fin lo he conseguido =3_

_Referente a la historia de hoy._

_No tenía planeado poner a __**Romeo y Julieta**__ en __**Classic Bloody**__, pero a falta de la computadora donde tenía el capitulo que verdaderamente tocaba, pues lo he puesto. Algo diferente a la original._

_Espero que le haya gustado, no dejo los tips de la versión verdadera porque sencillamente todo el mundo sabe la verdadera historia de __**Romeo y Julieta**__. Más bien, esta es una adaptación mía xP Lo que sí mantuve fue parte de los diálogos de los personajes._

_Hubiera preferido, sinceramente, colocar esta versión en el mundo Ninja y con la personalidad de cada personaje. Pero, como había comentado en el primer capitulo y en el NU, __**Classic Bloody**__ son las versiones originales de los grandes clásicos, sean cuentos, o tragedias como esta. Por lo que, cambiar __**Romeo y Julieta **__rompería el esquema que quiero para este fic. Tal vez la utilice para proyectos futuros. Aunque hay una historia a la que le tengo una encuesta a tods ustedes._

_La siguiente historia tiene un final muy feliz, pero quería preguntarles si quería cambiarlo a uno más, por decirlo así, oscuro y nada feliz. Eso rompería un poco el esquema de __**Classic Bloody**__ pero me gustaría hacer una excepción con el próximo cuento. Si es que ustedes me lo permiten. Claro esta que no les diré cual es el cuento xD_

_Espero, a pesar de todo, les haya parecido, aunque sea, interesante. Aunque, la personalidad de Sasuke no le quede también la de Romeo xP_

.__

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
